


A Frozen Curse

by Hansfreak



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansfreak/pseuds/Hansfreak
Summary: When Prince Hans was born he was cursed by the Original Snow Queen. If the curse isnt broken by his 23rd birthday his heart will freeze and his body will turn to ice and shatter to pieces. Will he manage to break this curse? Is there anyone who really cares that he will die?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my summary sucks not the best at writing summaries. This is my first fic so please be gentle with your reviews my writing may not be the best but I hope you like my story. I have had this story idea in my head since I came across the Hansoff fandom that and seeing Frozen lots of times. I will post once a week hopefully!

In the kingdom of the Southern Isles the king awaited the birth of his thirteenth child. The queen longed for a baby girl after having twelve sons. However, on the day of the child’s birth it came out another boy, the king gave the name Prince Hans. The queen didn’t disregard her son.  
The kingdom celebrated the birth of the thirteenth son. The peasants were unease of the birth of a thirteenth prince, after all thirteen was considered unlucky. Nevertheless, they celebrated loyally other kingdoms came to see the child. Royalty, Nobility, the gentry, however, in some regards since it was just another prince some didn’t bother.  
On this day the doors of the castle blew open sending a cold chill through everyone’s spine it was like a blizzard burst forth inside the castle very unusual for the kingdom of the Southern Isles since it was a subtropical country. A beautiful woman appeared before the royal family in the court dressed in a white fur coat and hat her skin looked like it was made of ice. The eleven of the princes hid in fear.  
“My, what an assembly you have here your majesty. All this celebrating over a measly baby, I must say I felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation.” She said coldly.  
“You are not welcome here this in no place for you. You weren’t wanted.”  
“Not wanted? Oh dear what an awkward situation and after I came all this way just to see the cute bundle of joy. In that event I best be on my way.” She said.  
“You’re not offended?”  
“Why not at all your grace? I am not one to hold a grudge. I hear you were hoping for a baby girl and had another boy. To show I bare no harm I shall give the little prince a gift.”  
She walked up to the cradle taking off her silver gloves in the process. Prince Knut stood by his brother’s crib looking up at those icy cold eyes as the Snow Queen stared down at his baby brother. She looked up at the Queen “The Prince shall grow charming, handsome, brave…” she paused as she bent down to kiss the prince with her pale blue lips. “But his heart will freeze turning him into a magnificent ice statue before his twenty-third birthday shattering to pieces and death.”  
“Oh No!” the Queen cried out as she raced to pick up her baby.  
The snow Queen laughed “Perhaps you’ll think twice before telling me I am not wanted.” She said before leaving.  
“Please!” Knut said confronting her. The snow queen looked down at the boy. “Sorry boy, blame your parents for your brother’s predicament.”  
“There has to be some way to break the curse.”  
“Oh very well, true love’s kiss should break the spell.” She said with a sigh. “But finding his true love won’t be easy.” She said with a low chuckle as if she knew something. She bent down and whispered something in Knut’s ear before disappearing in a whirl of snow and ice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I'd like to thank all who read and reviewed my story, I know I am not the greatest its just a fun past time. The names of the brothers I used a Scandinavian names mainly Danish. This takes place roughly a year after Frozen. I apologize for any out of characterness.

Present  
I wake up to the sound of someone knocking at my door. I let out a groan as Bertha one of the servants comes into my room. “Prince Hans, you lazy boy it’s time to get up.” she playfully scolds me.  
I slowly sit up “Right my brothers have a lot of chores hey want to put upon me as punishment.” I reply as a shiver runs down my spine. “Bertha could you build me a fire it’s a bit chilly this morning?”  
She looks at me with her brown eyes raising an eyebrow. “You look a little pale your highness are you alright?” she asked concerned.  
“I’m fine just a little cold is all please start a fire Bertha.”  
She nods as she builds me a fire in the fireplace she looks on worriedly before leaving I don’t know why? It’s just cold this morning I get up from my bed and sit by the fire. The fire is nice and warm but it doesn’t seem to be warming me up fast enough. Some hot glog will help warm my insides. I get dressed and leave my room why is the castle so chilly? I spot Bertha speaking to Knut before scurrying off. As I descend the stairs I see my brothers talking and arguing amongst themselves.   
“Hans, good morning, how are you feeling?” Knut asks.  
“Um…I’m fine just going to get me some hot glog before heading to the stables. What are you guys up too? Planning to add more chores to my punishment?”  
“We were thinking of heading to Arendelle where you can formally apologize to Queen Elsa and Princess Anna.” Jorgen said.  
“Are you Insane! If I step foot in Arendelle again I’ll be executed!” I yell at him. They have no regard for my wellbeing Elsa and Anna would have me beheaded. My brothers want me dead.  
“Hans!” they reply.  
“Why not just kill me now; it will be easier than to send me off to be executed.” I yell tears stinging my eyes.  
“Hans we are not sending you to be executed but you do need to apologize to the royal family.” Knut will go with you.” Nels said.  
“Me? I have to run the kingdom I can’t go!” Knut said.  
I storm off as they continue to argue amongst themselves. I’m cold I go back to my room where I can sit curled up by the fire.  
Emil noticed something on the floor he bent down and picked up a shard of ice. The brothers stopped and looked at the ice that came from where Hans stood moments ago. Silent were the brothers as they stood staring from the ice in Emil’s hand to the pieces on the floor.  
“This is quite serious.” Staffan replied. Knut bent down and inspected the ice carefully. “There is no doubt the curse is definitely taking shape.” He said.  
“What should we do?” Fridrik asked.  
“We need to send a message to Torben and Torsten in Corona they need to know.” Knut said.  
“We need to decide which one of us is going to Arendelle.” Ulrik said.  
The brothers talked amongst themselves until they decided Villum would go. Knut spoke privately with his younger brother after the others dispersed.  
I woke up to Villum shaking me awake. “Leave me alone.” I grumble as I turn over to sleep only to fall off the couch by the dwindling fire. “Come on Hans, there isn’t a moment to lose.”  
I had no idea what he was talking about. “That outfit won’t do.”  
Villum manhandled me changing my attire to something a bit more formal. I felt funny being practically nude in front of my brother, just another something for them to tease me about. I hate being there doll.  
Once Villum had me properly dressed to his satisfaction in a midnight blue suit he gave a nod and a smile before escorting me out of my room. He pulled me close to him as we leave the castle as if he was afraid to let me go. Well, if he didn’t want me to go he wouldn’t be sending me off to my execution. We arrive at the docks where my brothers are waiting for me.  
“Hansy!” My eyes go wide at seeing Torben and Torston again I haven’t seen them since they left for Corona; not to mention they pretended I was invisible for two whole years.  
Torben enveloped me in a huge bear hug while Torsten gave me one from behind the two were squishing me.   
“You’ve grown quite well since we last saw you.” Torben said as he patted my head. “Well it’s been about five years or so.” I reply trying to get out of my brothers hold.   
“You be good and come back to be our dear little Hansy again Ja.” Torsten said with a grin. I had no idea what they were talking about. I was passed around my brothers as they hugged and kissed my forehead all strange behavior for them.  
I stood before my eldest brother Knut as he spoke to me. “You behave yourself Hans, Villum will be going with you so you’ll have nothing to fear. Keep your chin up we will celebrate with a ball in your honor later on.” He said pulling me into a hug.  
I felt like crying this whole time I was passed around given hugs. I look up at Knut were those tears in his eyes? No, I must be seeing things Knut doesn’t cry. When he releases me I take a deep breath and board the ship. I look over my shoulder Knut is speaking with Villum before he joins me. My brothers smile as the wave to me as the ship sets sail.  
Tears prick at my eyes as a shiver ran down my spine a cold east wind must be blowing. I head to my cabin where I can wrap myself around a heavy quilt. I catch Villum watching me carefully as I make my way to the cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any out of characterness.

I try to make due of my freedom until we reach Arendelle. Where I’ll be executed I can only wonder what methods Queen Elsa will have me killed. Beheaded? Public hanging? Or will she pierce me through the heart with her ice magic? I curl in fear as my body shivers uncontrollably I bury myself deeper into the thick blankets.  
I am pulled into a hug by Villum he just holds me close. I expect him to tell me to stop being such a girl. But he never does, he just holds me rubbing my back the way mother did when we were younger. The thought of mother brought tears to my eyes I don’t want to die I hate feeling so vulnerable in front of my brother.   
“Elsa isn’t going to have you killed Hans.” Villum whispers to me.   
“Well why else would I be going to Arendelle for? Elsa and Ann would never accept my apology. You just want to get rid of me like you always did one last heir to the throne to worry about!”   
“Hans!”  
“Just leave me alone! You don’t care if I am alive or not!”  
I feel a quick slap to my face as I look up at Villum. His face softens “Hans we do care I know we never properly showed it growing up, believe me you are not being executed I won’t let such a thing to happen…”  
“I’m cold. I don’t want to die please don’t let her kill me I am a good brother.” I say not hearing what he said to me at all.  
“Hans, relax you are not going to die. Now get some sleep.” He tucks me in and kisses my forehead before leaving.

For the next few days I try to pull myself together. I leave my cabin to enjoy the salty sea air however; I constantly feel cold, ice cold every so often and wonder if I am coming down with something. I can sense Villum’s eyes on me throughout the trip to Arendelle.  
I look out at Arendelle as we arrive I pale at the sight of it but I am strong I can take out whatever punishment seems fitting for my actions. However, when we dock in Arendelle and I spot the red headed servant at the docks. I become stiff rooted in place.  
“Hans.” My brother says to me. I take a deep breath as I walk of the ship.  
“Prince Villum, Prince Hans the queen has awaited for your arrival please follow me.” The servant said.  
I wanted to run back onto the ship and hide from her wrath; that would be cowardly though and I for one am no coward.  
We wait in the great hall when another servant announced Princess Anna and Queen Elsa. Elsa wore that signature blue dress Anna wore velvet dress similar to that green dress I met her in a year ago. Her eyes narrow at me and I gulp before bowing nervously. My brother nudges me and I speak up.  
“I want to apologize for my assassination attempt and takeover of your kingdom. There is no excuse for my behavior. I am so sorry.” I say nervously refusing to look up and meet them in the eyes.  
I could sense their eyes on me. Elsa moves from the throne to where I stand. She begins to circle me like a hungry predator stalking its prey. She reaches out to touch me and I flinch. She touches my chest I fee numb she is turning me into an ice sculpture and Villum does nothing to stop it. She pulls her hand away, my brother gives her a questioning look and she shakes her head; making my brother frown which I find odd.  
“Hans, I need to have a word with your brother.” She said leaving the room with my brother and leaving me alone with Anna.   
I look up at Anna her eyes cold as she stared at me. “You look like you’re doing well princess.” I say nervously.  
“Elsa is probably coming up with a proper punishment for you, something fitting for trying to murder us and playing with my feelings for you. I am sure it will be at least humiliating for you.” She says with a smug grin. She glances out the window and an actual smile graces her lips.  
“Kristoff’s home!”   
She races down to go meet him only to be stopped by Elsa and my brother.  
“Where are you going?” Elsa asks.  
“To see Kristoff.” Was her short reply.  
Elsa shakes her head Anna let out a whine. “I would like you here Anna.” They shared a look and Anna had a mischievous smile on her face too gleeful to know what my punishment was.  
Elsa comes and stands before me. “Prince Hans of the Southern Isles I accept your heartfelt apology.”  
I hear Anna scoff at her sister I myself am relieved and suspicious at the same time.   
“However, I have an errand for you to run it will help me to see if you are truly sorry.”  
“Um…yes?”  
She leads me out into the courtyard Anna goes running into Kristoff’s arms kissing him. His eyes spot mine I back away nervously.  
“What is he doing back here?” He asks accusingly.  
“Kristoff I would like a word with you privately.” Elsa replied. Elsa, Kristoff, and Villum walk away to speak leaving me with Anna once again and the reindeer. Kristoff comes back a few minutes later looking agitated and pissed off to say the least getting back into his sleigh.  
“Kristoff?” Anna says with a pout on her face.  
“Sorry Anna I have an errand to run.” He turns to me “Get in.” he says with a commanding tone in his voice. I gulp as I glance over at my brother before getting in beside him.   
Anna reaches up and kisses Kristoff fiercely goodbye before turning to me. “Oh Hans, if only there was someone out there who loved you.”  
I sank into the seat those words cut deep. My brother said something to Kristoff and before I know it we are off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who reviewed and left kudos! As usual the same warnings apply ooc and what not.  
> My birthday present to you a new chapter.

We ride off in complete silence I have no idea where we are headed. I try to come up with some form of conversation, but every time I try I get intimidated by his big muscles and rather cold stare. He hates me, and why shouldn’t he? After all I tried to take over Arendelle, assassinate Queen Elsa and attempted to murder his fiancée Anna.  
“Where are we going? Are you going to have me killed?” I finally ask.  
“No, your brother would kill me if I did that.” He says in a sharp tone. “I am taking you to see some love experts.”  
I raise an eyebrow at him why do I need to go see love experts? Love is a meaningless emotion. I think to myself.  
“I like to think of myself as a love expert.” A voice from the back of the sleigh said.  
I scream at the animated snowman the reindeer stops abruptly and I go flying out of the sleigh. I get up and dust myself off as I stare at the snowman.  
“Olaf what are you doing here?” Kristoff asked said snowman.  
“Elsa wanted me to come; Anna wasn’t too pleased about me leaving though.” Olaf said.  
I get back into the sleigh and we continue on our way to these so called love experts. What reason do we have to go to such a place? What kind of mission errand is this? This is all pointless and the animate snowman in the back is seriously creeping me out with his happy go lucky attitude.  
“So when will we get to these so called love experts?” I ask as I stretch myself out.  
“Keep your feet off the upholstery.” He says as he pushes my feet down. “We should be there soon.”  
“So, why are going to see love experts for?” I ask.  
“To see if they can help with…” the snowman began before stopping when Kristoff clears his throat. “Elsa wants to form an alliance with them.” Kristoff said.  
I raise an eyebrow an alliance with love experts? What on earth for?  
He stops the sleigh and gets out I follow as a shiver runs through me chilling me to the bones.  
“So about the love experts, they’re friends of mine, well more like family when I was a kid it was just me and Sven and they kind of took us in.” Kristoff said as we walked.  
“What happened to your parents?” I ask.  
He stops in his tracks before shaking his head. “They can be kind of loud and exuberant.” He says ignoring my question.  
“Hans, Meet my family.”  
I stare dumbfounded glancing around nothing but a bunch of boulders. Just what kind of sick game is this? Was I set up to be made a fool of? Probably, I wouldn’t put pass any of them. “He’s crazy.” I tell the snowman.  
Said Snowman just chuckled. I begin to head back to the sleigh this was ridiculous. “Hans wait!” Kristoff calls out to me.  
Suddenly the boulders begin to move taking shape. Trolls oh God! You have got to be kidding me.  
“Kristoff your home!” they exclaim. The gush over him I couldn’t help feel jealous at how these monsters expressed their love for Kristoff. No one has ever done that for me, well until recently which is odd it isn’t like my brothers….  
They stopped gushing over Kristoff only for their eyes to land on me. “Prince Hans!” The trolls circle around me I grow tense and uneasy.  
“Let’s see gorgeous eyes, a sexy smile perfect teeth.” One said as they began to touch me.  
“Large feet.” Another said with a chuckle as they examined my foot.  
“And a nice shapely buttocks. Another replied as they lifted up my coat to see my backside.  
“Would you please stop…” I tell them feeling uncomfortable with there examination of me.  
“Yes, he is perfect for our Kristoff.”  
“What No! I don’t swing that way I am not gay I am a prince.” I reply to them. I notice Kristoff face palms as the trolls just roll their eyes at me.  
“Sure hun, you keep telling yourself that.” The first one replied to me.  
“I AM NOT GAY!”  
“Oh, come now how can you resist holding back?”  
“What is the real issue boy? Is it his grumpy disposition?”  
“Or is it they thing with the reindeer? Which is a little outside of nature’s laws?”  
“Is it you haven’t seen his honest good.”  
“I am not gay and besides he is engaged to Princess Anna ok!” I yell at them, they just laugh in my face which is extremely rude you’d think they’d have some form of respect. I am confused I look over at Kristoff who just has his face in his hands shaking his head in disbelief of their antics or something.  
“It is plain to see that you two were meant to be so its time we fix you two up right.” The trolls said completely ignoring my not gay statements. I find myself standing next to Kristoff again surrounded by the trolls.  
“Do you Hans take Kristoff as your trollfully wedded husband?” One of them asked.  
“What?” I asked shocked. These guys are serious.  
“This is not why I brought him here! Why do you always try to hook me up with whoever I bring here?” Kristoff ask rather annoyed if the tone of his voice was anything to go by.  
I feel a strong coldness run down my spine my legs begin to buckle beneath my weight. “Hans.” Kristoff says as he grabs me.  
“There is some dangerous magic here.” One of the troll said.  
“Grand Papi.” Kristoff says.  
The one known as Grand Papi comes close to me. “Hans you’re in serious danger. You have been cursed by the Snow Queen.”  
“Elsa?” I asked puzzled.  
He shakes his head. “No, the Original Snow Queen; if not broken you will surely perish.”  
“Can you break the curse?” Kristoff ask. Was that concern in his voice?  
“I can not only true loves kiss can break a spell like that.”  
The trolls began to chant. “Kiss Kiss Kiss” at us.

I can’t help but laugh “True love does not exist there’s no such thing.” I say ranging to hysterics. I run off I hear Kristoff call out to me but I don’t stop. My eyes begin to sting at least I know the reason for my brothers’ odd behavior.  
This is the end for me there’s no way I could fall in love with a girl in….How long do I have? Till Midnight? Or something, so 24 hrs… It is impossible to fall in love with someone in a twenty-four hour period. This isn’t a fairy tale this is real life it’s hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am no good at coming up with songs even trying to use the Fixer Upper song from the film isnt all the great. Anyways, the next chapter I believe will have some Kristoff backstory!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter it's a longer one with some Kristoff backstory.

“Hans!” Kristoff says as he catches up to me and pulls me into him. My head rests on his broad shoulders as he wraps his arms around me. I can’t hold it in anymore the floodgates burst from my eyes as the stream down my face.  
He rubs my back soothingly as I leave tear stains on his shirt. I try to pull myself together as I pull away from him. I look up at him as he gives me a smile as he brushes away stray tears.   
“You’ll break this curse Hans just use that princely charm of yours and you’ll have women fawning over you in no time.”   
“It isn’t that simple Kristoff.” I reply.  
“It nearly worked for Anna if you hadn’t gone all power hungry for the crown.” He says with a low chuckle.  
I frown I understand he was joking of course, but to be reminded of all that…I already feel bad for what I did back then. I might as well kill myself now save me the trouble of being turned into an ice sculpture.  
“Aww…” a voice says.  
I see that snowman Olaf coming this way with a goofy smile on his face. It’s then I realize I hadn’t moved far enough away from Kristoff as I was still in his arms. When I do break away from Kristoff; Olaf frowns at us, or more specifically me. “  
“Oh you two look so cute together.” He says chuckling.  
I look up at Kristoff who rubs his hand on the back of his neck.  
“So what now?” I ask.  
“Um…I guess we head back to Arendelle, perhaps with this new information your brothers or Elsa can think of some way to save you.” He replies.  
We get back into his sleigh and head back to Arendelle I am lost in my own thoughts when I notice Kristoff stops the sleigh in the middle of nowhere.  
“Why did we stop?” I ask.  
“Too dark we will have to make camp for the night.”  
I glance around at our surroundings as I notice how dark it’s beginning to get. “Surely you jest….”  
“Oh come on haven’t you ever been camping?”  
“No I expect lodging a warm bed and a fire.” I say haughtily.   
“Sorry you’ll just have make do for the night.”  
I glare at him me sleep on the dirt floor like some…. I am a Prince for crying out loud. Reluctantly under protest we set up camp for the night, by we; I mean Kristoff and I supervise. That is until Kristoff forced me to get firewood.  
“Make yourself useful Hans and get some firewood so we can build a fire.”  
“I don’t think so.”  
“You want to freeze to death?”  
“It doesn’t matter I am doomed anyway.”  
“Stop talking like that Hans you’re not doomed now will you please go and find some firewood?”  
“No!”  
“I’ll get it Kristoff.” Olaf said cheerfully as he headed off to get firewood.  
“Thank you Olaf.” He glares at me and before I know it he attacks me. I fall down onto the dirt floor.  
“Get off me!”  
“Shut up Hans, you need to take some responsibility. I can easily break your arm I haven’t forgiven you for what you tried to do to Anna and Elsa.”  
“Do it than if it will make you feel better.”  
“Don’t tempt me Hans. As much as I would like to punish you for what you did I don’t want your brothers after me. “   
I don’t doubt that he could break my arm or murder me out here in the middle of nowhere. It would be best if I helped out. I go look for firewood with Olaf.  
Once the camp is set and the fire started we sit around the warm glow of the fire in silence. Olaf stares transfixed at the flames as if in a trance. I sit as close to the fire as possible to keep warm. There is no hope for me “True love doesn’t exist nobody ever game a damn about me, mother always had a sad depressed look on her face all the time. I wasn’t what she wanted I wasn’t born a girl. Father had a disapproving look on his face as if it was my fault for my mothers depression. My brothers tormented me playing nasty jokes on me.”  
As I was talking to into the fire to myself I felt arms wrap around me. I tense up as I turn my head to look up at Kristoff. “What are you doing?” I ask him.  
“Keeping you warm.” was his short reply.  
If felt strangely nice being in his arms I shake my head of the thought as I try to pull away from him. “Don’t bother wasting your sympathy on me. There’s no hope soon I will be nothing more than a statue of ice.”  
“Why are you so pessimistic?”  
“Why are you so optimistic? True love doesn’t exist lets drop it and get your hands off me.”  
He lets out a sigh “Surely your brothers love you.”  
I scoff “This is the first time they show any real emotion for me when I shall die and not be their punching bag anymore. Love is a worthless emotion good for absolutely nothing. You, you’re abandoned as a child by parents who no doubt didn’t love you enough what do you know about love?”  
I felt him squeeze me tighter before letting go I realize I put my foot in my mouth as I said something I shouldn’t have.  
“I may not have parents anymore, but I know they truly loved each other and me.” He said silently as he stares into the fire.  
“I remember the stories my parents told me of how they met. My mother was out in the market buying material to make her a new dress for some festival or something. When she was lured by the scent of freshly baked bread in the bakery. My father had just taken a loaf of bread from the oven when their eyes.” Kristoff smiled as he thought about his parents I can’t help but feel at the corniness of it.  
“They gave each other awkward smiles as my father offered her some fresh bread. They met briefly again that day only for my mother to embarrass herself when she was kicked by a horse. She wasn’t hurt but she was covered in flour, eggs and whatnot and her dress was ruined. My mother got the courage to meet with him again a day before the festival…my father gave some flowers to another young woman however, she got the wrong impression as my father was asking his cousin whether or not she’d think my mother would like them. He went after her to talk to her and explain things. He searched the whole town but couldn’t find her he sat down dejectedly trying to think when some goat ate his flowers. He managed to save one flower. My mother was crying her eyes out not far away actually she tried to run away from my father. He gave her the damaged flower and she put it in her hair. They went to the festival together and my father proposed to her and they moved to Arendelle where I was born. We lived in a small little house on the outskirts of the town where my father baked and sold bread, cakes, smorgasbords, and such I remember waking up to the smell of all the sweets my father baked. Father sadly passed away during an epidemic that hit Arendelle. When father died men came countless times to woo and court my mother. She refused, I don’t know why? I guess she didn’t want some man to tarnish my memory of my father. She worked odd jobs to put food on the table and a roof over my head and an education for me. Working as a seamstress, a tutor she made just enough money to get by. That is until our home was foreclosed and we became destitute. My mother found a job in ice harvesting in the mountainous region. The men working scoffed at the very idea of a woman doing such a task and a mother at that. They laughed at her as my mother tried to harvest the ice telling her to go back home and raise children like a woman is supposed to. She showed them a woman could do the job just as well as she built up her muscles. One day a reindeer was crossing the ice when she fell through the ice my mother went to help free the poor thing; the ice was thinner than she expected and my mother fell through the ice. My mother and the reindeer drowned in the freezing cold water. The reindeer had a baby whom I became friends and named Sven.” Kristoff said as he glanced over at said reindeer asleep.  
I felt like such an ass. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have uncorked on you like that.” I tell him.  
He shakes his head of the thoughts “Don’t worry about it you’ve been through a lot….”  
“No it isn’t alright I was a jerk I’m sorry. That’s horrible what happened to your parents. Um…why did they move to Arendelle to begin with wasn’t safer where they were from?”  
Kristoff shrugged. “I don’t know why they left. I guess they wanted to start a new life somewhere new. Come on let’s get some sleep. Keep your chin up Hans nothing is hopeless.”  
I nod as I go to lie down for the night. I begin to dream.  
I see a beautiful woman; well I am a poor judge of beauty.  
“Poor Prince Hans nobody will ever love you. Look at yourself you have no redeeming qualities. Your brothers think you’re pathetic no wonder they’re so eager to get rid of you.”  
“Kristoff…” I begin.  
“Ah yes the mountain man; he is engaged to that princess a good match those two.”  
“But the trolls said….”  
“Tolls? Don’t believe them Hans they are rolls they like to play games with humans its in there nature. Come with me I can save you from your fate.” She says holding out her hand to me.  
I stare at her uncertain. “Very well then I shall come to you then.” She cackled before disappearing all unsettling.  
I wake up in a cold sweat her eyes were piercing. “Hans? You alright?” Kristoff asks me.  
“Yea I’m fine just a bad dream is all.” He sits up and moves closer putting his arms around me. “Tell me about it?” he whispers into my ear.  
“I’ll make us some hot chocolate.” Olaf says with a chuckle.  
“It’s nothing just your typical bad dream is all. Can I go back to sleep now?”  
“Fine come here.”  
“What?”  
“Your body temp is dropping, clearly the sleeping bag isn’t enough get over here.” He says opening his sleeping bag for me to join him. He can’t be serious? My heartrate peaks of the thought of sharing a sleeping bag.   
“Um no thank you I am fine.” I tell him as I bury myself deeper into my sleeping bag to keep warm. He gives me a look and before I can even yelp he has dragged me indie his sleeping bag with him. Wrapping his arms snuggly around me I am secured next to him. Kristoff has fallen back to sleep I feel weird strangely safe and protected, yet I know its just a ruse he I engaged to Anna after all. He’s only doing this so as not to feel the wrath of my brothers.  
“Aww you two look so cute together all snuggled up.” Olaf says as he drinks some hot cocoa.  
I try not to think of it as I drift off into a peaceful sleep.  
“Hey sleeping beauty it’s time to get up.” Kristoff says to me.  
I bury myself deeper into the blankets. I hear a chuckle from the snowman as I try to get more sleep.  
“Come on princess up and at em.” Kristoff says.  
“I am not a princess.” I mumble. He chuckles at me.  
“Of course not you’re a king and a king needs to grace his subjects with his presence.”  
I laugh at that I sit up me king that will never happen even my attempt at conquering Arendelle was a bust. I should have never done that; should never have come to Arendelle for Elsa’s coronation. So why did I do it?  
“Hey you got some serious bed head Hans.” Kristoff says with a laugh.  
“What?!” I reply as I touch my hair. “I do not have bed head.” I get up and make myself look somewhat presentable.  
“Come on lets head back.”  
I nod as we get back into the sleigh and continue onwards to Arendelle. As we continue I doze off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly the backstory didn't quite go as I hoped. I wanted to do something more of a flashback then Kristoff reminiscing, but didnt know how to properly do it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another fairly long chapter. The POV switches to Kristoff near the end of this particular chapter.

I wake up to the sound of Anna. I jerk myself awake as she practically jumps into Kristoff’s arms. She kisses him using tongue and all I look away uncomfortable with the scene.  
“Hans, I want to apologize for the rude things I said. They were harsh I am sorry. Elsa told me about the situation.” She says to me once she’s done devouring Kristoff.  
“It’s alight.” I reply as I get out of the sleigh. Queen Elsa and Villum show up. “So what’s the news?” Elsa ask.  
I narrow my eyes at my brother “You could have told me I was cursed! My only option is true loves kiss! Something that doesn’t even exist!”   
“Hans…” He begins as I storm off.  
Villum lets out a sigh as he watches his brother storm off. “So our only option is for Hans to fall in love with someone. That shouldn’t be too hard.” Olaf said.  
“That’s easier said than done Hans has never really shown interest in anyone.” Villum replied.  
“Well there has to be some young maiden somewhere that he can fall in love with. How much time do we have?” Elsa asked.  
“I think I’ll go check up on Hans.” Kristoff said leaving the others to their discussion he went unnoticed by the others.  
I sat on a large boulder out looking the fjord carelessly throwing stones in it   
“Hey.” Kristoff says as he sits down next to me. I don’t reply as I continue throwing rocks.  
“It isn’t fair. No doubt they are thinking of hooking me up with some maiden in the hopes I’ll fall in love. Love at first sight only happens in fairy tales last I checked this is real life and not a fairy tale. I never wanted to get married in the first place.” I say.  
“Well, being in love with your spouse usually results in a happy marriage.” Kristoff replied.  
I shake my head. “It doesn’t work that way in royalty. The eldest gets to be the next ruler getting a foreign spouse for alliance purposes and create more heirs. The other siblings are married off to some other royal family. Whom we probably never meet until our wedding day….” I reply.  
I stare out onto the fjord. “What kind of a nut job curses an infant? Seriously, who does that? Why punish the child for something the parents did?” I ask out loud to no one in particular.  
“You do have a point there.” Kristoff said in agreement.  
We sit in silence for a while me lost in my own thoughts and Kristoff who knows what goes through that head of his.  
“That’s one magnificent sunset.” Kristoff says.  
I look out over the colored horizon have I been sitting here that long?  
“Reminds me of the time I…”  
“Please, I do not need to hear about your conquest.”  
“My conquest?” he says with a raised eyebrow.  
“Or how you and Anna are the perfect couple, I never…” I mumble to myself as I pull my legs up to my chest.  
“You never what Hans?” He asks me. I shake my head as I don’t want to answer him.  
“You’ve never been kissed before?”  
“Of course I have! I’ve been with several women I am a real ladies man!” I yell at him.  
“Is that so?”  
I look up at Kristoff and I sigh I can’t just lie like this “No, I have never been with a woman before I have never been kissed. Go ahead and laugh at me!”  
“I would never laugh or make fun of you Hans. It’s best to save that first kiss for someone special.”  
My luck I’ll never get kissed by anyone, and I am on a time limit now to find that special someone or end up dead.   
“What’s it like?” I ask.  
“What’s what like?”  
I look over at him. “Kissing what’s it like?” I know he has kissed Anna probably just as many times as she has kissed him.  
“Would you like to find out?”  
Was he serious? He has to be joking wanting to kiss me. I gulp as he leans towards me and for some reason I lean into him my eyes closing as our lips get closer to each other.  
“Hans!”  
We quickly pull away from each other as my brother shows up. Kristoff puts his hand on the back of his neck and rubs it I try to hide the blush that was trying to form and nearly being caught kissing a guy by my brother.  
“What is it Villum?” I asked a little annoyed.  
“Our brothers will be arriving with every eligible maiden available. You’re bound to fall in love with one of them. Then you won’t perish and you’ll be happy; Queen Elsa has agreed to help host.” He kisses my cheek.  
I notice Kristoff heading off leaving me to my brothers torment. “But I…” He places a finger to my lips.  
“Everything is taken care of Hans by tomorrow evening that dreaded curse will be broken.”  
“Um I would prefer…”  
“You prefer blonds got it we have more than enough red heads in the family. Come along Hans supper should be set by now.”  
I take a deep breath and let it out there is no sense in talking to him Knut would be better to talk to about my problems. Villum gives me a worried look. “What?” I ask him.  
“Y…You just exhaled frost don’t worry brother no need to panic just stay calm don’t freak out.”  
I stare at him as he is clearly the one freaking out not me. “I am not freaking out. You’re the one freaking out. “I tell him as I give him a smack to bring him back to his sense.  
He lets out a yell as he grabs his cheek and I look on in shock at the bruise on his face and I didn’t even hit him that hard.  
I look down at the hand I smacked him with to see my hand turn from a shiny black like black ice to normal. I look up at my brother and he has narrowed his eyes at me clearly pissed now.  
“Why you little! You nearly broke my jaw! After all I have done for you!” He yells at me as he grabs my shirt collar.  
“I’m sorry!” I say as I close my eyes anticipating him to hit me. However, instead of beating me to a bloody pulp like he would use to he embraces me in a hug.  
“It’s alright Hans it was an accident I know you didn’t mean to. I’m sorry I lost my temper there.”  
We head back to the castle Villum goes to his room to take care of the bruise I left on him. I feel bad I really didn’t mean to. How does one even get a bruise like that from just a smack? I expected maybe a handprint even it being red where I smacked him but a full out bruise?  
As dinner is served I sit next to Villum he has properly covered up the bruise I gave him, he keeps a watchful eye one me. Elsa of course sits at the head of the table. Anna and Kristoff sit across from me. I glance at Kristoff who makes eye contact with me. I quickly look down at the food in front of me the thought of what nearly transpired between us….  
Villum and Elsa are discussing plans for this ball with Anna putting in her two cents worth. I don’t like it my future is being planned out without my input. I can’t take it anymore.  
“I won’t be some trophy husband…” I say out loud.  
“Hans you won’t be a trophy husband this is the best we can do you falling in love with one of the maidens…” my brother says.  
I roll my eyes at him “No, it’s just a way for some dumb maid to become higher up in society. I won’t go through with this You can’t make me!”  
“Hans, be reasonable this is the only option we have. I for one don’t want to see my baby brother dead.”   
“It’s my life VIllum! I will handle it my own way!”  
“Your way? Do you have someone special we don’t know about?”  
“No! I will find my own way out of this curse without some female making doe eyes at me, or your interference.” I storm out of the dining hall to my guestroom.   
I am so angry I pace in my room wearing a hole in the carpet the way I’ve been pacing it would seem. There has to be a loophole in this blasted curse I don’t want to get married; the likeliness of me falling in love with any of these young maidens is not likely. I never showed an interest in girls my brothers should know this. The whole relationship with Anna was a mistake one I regret I never wanted to hurt anyone, so why did I do it? I keep wracking my brain trying to figure all out. Kristoff didn’t do anything he just sat back and listened as Villum and I argued not even coming into defend me what a jerk! What kind of man is he anyway?  
Stop it Hans he’s with Anna not you. He only thinks of you as friend if that… he could at least stop toying with me. He’s probably making sweet love to Anna right now. I bang my head against the wall getting that image out of my mind. I hate him so much!  
I glance out the window my eyes go wide to see a pure white sleigh in the courtyard and that woman from my nightmare in it. I rub my eyes to make sure I wasn’t dreaming. I hurry out of my room and to the courtyard to have it out with her for doing this to me.  
“You! You’re the one who cursed me!” I accuse her.  
She stares at me with her piercing cold eyes. “Ah, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles I certainly hope you have better manners than your parents did.”  
“Lift this curse from me this instant!” I demanded.  
“Now why should I do that?” she ask nonchalantly.  
“It isn’t fair true love doesn’t exist and I don’t want to get married.”  
“Life is never fair little Prince.” She says as she files her nails. “However, I may have another way to break the curse I put on you. You just have to come back to my domain with me.”  
I raise an eyebrow at her rather skeptically. “What might that be?” I ask her.  
“I can whip up an antidote of sorts for you; you wouldn’t have to worry about getting married to someone or anything.”  
“Why would you try to help the person you cursed?”  
“I felt bad about the curse I bestowed upon you. it was childish that I take my anger out on you for how your parents treated me. I wanted to undo the curse from you ages ago but was afraid, if I showed up in your parents kingdom they would have attempted to execute me. I waited until I could get you alone to break the curse but I couldn’t locate you. Will you come with me Hans? So I can rid this curse on you.”  
She sounds sincerely sorry about it and if she can actually break the curse without being forced into a marriage than fine. I won’t lie I am still skeptical, but this is my best option better than women trying to flatter me and try to make me fall in love with any of them. I nod to her and she smiles at me as she holds out her hand. I grasp it and get into her sleigh beside her.  
“Hans!” I hear Olaf call out to me.  
The snow queen looks at the snowman coming our way. “Aww…how cute the Queen can make animate snowmen.” She said.  
As we headed off the Snow Queen moved her hands fast raising them up into the air before grabbing the reigns again. I have no idea what she did but she did something I just hope it wasn’t anything bad.

I lay in the hay in Sven’s stall in the stable. Yes, I was given a guestroom in the castle but it was too much, besides I can’t leave Sven out here all alone. Yea I know he will be fine out here by himself but we kind of grown attached to each other. I bite into a carrot that I share with Sven as I let my mind wander. The fight Hans had with Villum at dinner was an intense one. They both made arguably good points it is Hans life after all nobody should tell anyone how to live their life cursed or not. However, I can understand Villum’s point of view he doesn’t want to see his baby brother dead when it can be prevented. I want to help I don’t want to see Hans die; I mean he was a complete jerk when I first met him a cocky son of a bitch. He doesn’t deserve to die at such a young age. Though some may think the bastard deserve to die and they have a point.  
What can I do? The trolls said true loves kiss would break his curse, but that is kind of generic I mean what kind of true loves kiss anyway? There are many different forms of it, the obvious one that most people think of of course, then there’s the true love between siblings or friends; hey nobody ever said it had to be on the lips.  
Speaking of lips, I can’t believe I nearly kissed Hans this evening. What was I thinking? In fact what were the trolls thinking trying to hook me up with him? First they try to hook me up with Anna saying she’s perfect for me than go around and say Hans is perfect for me. It can’t go both ways. Why are they so adept at hooking me up with someone? I am not gay and neither is Hans, Anna is too high maintenance for me and her personality… well that can’t be helped when you’ve been away from people for so long I suppose. Hans isn’t much better than Anna. I think back to earlier when I leaned in to kiss him.  
Would he have actually let me kiss him? I am not gay I shouldn’t have even tried such a stunt let alone offer it. I should just be a good friend and help him find a loophole in this curse that’s the best option. Besides even if I was gay I still shouldn’t pursue him and there are twelve good reasons why…his brothers. I have nothing to offer him anyway; I don’t have anything to offer Anna either. Why do the trolls do this to me? Try to hook me up with people who are clearly out of my league.  
I let out a sigh. “Sven, it’s just going to be you and me. We don’t need anyone else.” I tell him.  
Sven gives me a look raising an eyebrow at me. “No Sven, I don’t want to ruin the possible friendship I have with him. Besides I am not gay Anna and I…”  
He rolls his eyes at me “Then why did you try to kiss him?” he asks me.  
“I don’t know! I don’t know why I nearly kissed those plump red lips wanting to taste him. Gah what is wrong with me?!”  
“Go talk to him.”  
“I can’t go talk to him, what would I even say to him? I don’t want to make an ass of myself.”  
I hear a noise outside the stables so I go and check it out. It will keep my mind off Prince Hans for a while.  
As I leave the stables I look around nothing out of the ordinary except Olaf standing in the middle of the courtyard in the middle of the night.  
“Olaf what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?” I ask him. He just stand there unmoving odd? As I get closer to him he slowly turns around.  
“Stay away from him if you know what’s good for you.” Olaf said in a deep dark sinister foreboding voice.  
“Olaf?” I say confused and unease at his strange behavior.  
“I shall not let you ruin everything she worked so hard or stay out of her way! Hans will be hers!”  
“Hans? Olaf what the heck is wrong with you? I won’t let anything happen to Hans!”  
Anna, Elsa and Villum come out into the courtyard to see what is going on. Olaf turns towards Queen Elsa.  
“Ah Queen Elsa I have a message for you; making animate snowmen is so novice Behold….”   
Marshmallow, Olaf, and all the hundreds of mini snowmen merged into one gigantic snow monster. “This is just one of the many things the true Snow Queen can do.” It bellowed.  
We move out of the way as the thing stomped making the ground shake and tumble.   
“Elsa, do something!” Anna begged. Elsa attempted to use her ice magic but that just seemed to make the creature stronger as it laughed maniacally.  
“Hans is ours and there is nothing any of you meekly humans can do about it.”  
“I won’t let some creature take my brother a way!” Villum yelled as he drew his sword and charged the monster determined to kill it.  
The creature laughed at Villum “Who are you fooling you never truly cared for his wellbeing.”  
The creature flung Villum a good distance away. The creature than turned its sight on me for some reason. I dodged him the best I could. Fire is the only thing that will beat this thing at this rate. I head to the stables the creature right on my heels I rush inside as the creature tears off the roof scaring the animals. I manage to grab a lantern as the thing picks me up.   
It laughs at me and I throw the lantern with all my might the thing cries out in pain. I land in some hay.  
“I’m melting! Oh what a world!” it cried out as it began to melt until it was nothing more than an oversized puddle.  
Elsa walked into the middle of the puddle picking up a single dark crystal shard smashing it in her hands. We were all silent lost in our own thoughts at what just happened.   
“Elsa.” Anna called out from where she knelt beside Villum. We went over to him blood was dripping from his mouth. “We need to get Hans home.” He said as he coughed up blood.  
“You’re in no condition…” Anna said to him.  
“it’s only a few cracked ribs and a broken arm its nothing.” He says.  
“You need to recover first.” Anna said to him.  
“I will not allow that witch to use my brother for her own personal gain, even if it kills me.” He says as he gets up only to cry out in pain and falling back down.  
“Anna is right you need to recover I’ll go and bring Hans home.” I volunteered.  
“You?” He says with a smirk. “Mountain man your strangely noble especially after what he tried to do to your girlfriend. He still needs true loves kiss. Make sure he finds it.” Villum says before passing out.  
I go to Sven ready to head out. “Wait Kristoff I am coming with you.” Elsa said. I don’t reply.  
“Kristoff…” Anna says to me I look at her she had tear stains on her face. Tears still flowing from her eyes.  
“Queen Elsa, the brothers shall be arriving here shortly.” One of the servants said.  
She nods. “Anna, can you look after things while I’m gone? That Queen wants a showdown with me…”  
“What about Olaf?”  
I can’t take this depressing mood I had a job to do. I get on Sven and head out to find Hans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly I am kind of stuck on this story if anyone has ideas or suggestions of what should happen while Hans is with the Snow Queen it would really help me out. Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait for this chapter, hopefully it wont be as long for the following chapter. I apologize before hand that I am not the best at description so,yeah. I also want to thank Human of Interest for there suggestion there idea was something I kind of thought of at one point in time so thank You Human of Interest!   
> Oh this chapter is of course split between Hans and Kristoff and i made it a bit easier to tell who is narrating so to speak.  
> As always read and review please

Hans  
The sleigh sailed off like the wind and before I knew it we arrived at where the Snow Queen resides. I look up at the magnificent palace it was the most beautiful thing I ever seen. Elsa’s ice palace looked novice in comparison. The palace was massive; she merged some of the most famous castles and palaces in history and put them all together. As I look around at the connecting buildings I realize that the palaces that some of these are based off of was Buckingham Palace in London, the Palace of Versailles, the palace in St. Petersburg, and the Forbidden City in China. How did she manage to design such a palace? I wondered. I was completely awestruck by the sight.  
The sleigh stopped at one of the many entrances and a peculiar looking man showed up and helped the Snow Queen down from the sleigh. I couldn’t describe the man he was extremely pale looking to say the least.  
“Come Hans.” She says to me. I walk pass the man following her into this castle. As I entered I noticed there were several statues lining the halls.   
Curious, I walk to the closest one near me to get a better look. The statue I looked at was of a boy about thirteen I would presume he looked so life like he had a sad look on his face though. Not far from the boy was a girl around the same age. She had a look of fear on her face; the clothing the children wore looked from two centuries ago.  
“Magnificent aren’t they?” The Snow Queen said to me.  
I jump in surprise. “They are extraordinary so life like….” I tell her as I look at the faces again.  
“Yes, however I can never get the expressions on the face right.” She said with a sigh.  
“Um… that antidote you mentioned?” I ask her wanting to change the subject feeling uncomfortable about these statues.  
“Oh right, well that can wait a little while it will take me some time to get the ingredients together. You look tired you had a long day.”  
“But…” I say with a yawn. Where did that come from I do feel tired now all of a sudden now that she mentioned it.  
She takes off her fur coat revealing a long flowing white evening gown. She snaps her fingers another peculiar pale man appeared.  
“Show our guest to his room.” She turns to me. “Prince Hans goodnight in the morning I shall have that antidote ready for you.”  
I nod as I follow the man up a flight of stairs passing many more statues these ones were mainly young men. They had a defiant look on their face.  
“So, have you….uh worked for the Snow Queen long?” I ask the man.  
The man doesn’t answer he doesn’t even acknowledge that I asked him a question. Rather rude if you ask me. “She certainly likes making ice sculptures of people.” I say to him trying to get some form of conversation out of this man. Sadly he still doesn’t answer me as he opens the door to my room for night.  
I enter the room and my eyes go wide as I look around in complete shock. “This is my…” I say to myself as the room is of my room back home. No there has to be something different in here somewhere. I turn around to ask the man but he is gone. I shake my head. “Hans, you’ve been under a lot of stress just get some sleep.” I tell myself.  
I begin to get changed into something more comfortable. I stop when I feel like I am being watched extremely unsettling I quickly get into bed covering myself in the blankets. Was this really a good idea? Would you have preferred to be auctioned off by your brothers to women of the highest bidder? I miss Kristoff.

Kristoff  
I ride Sven as I get lost in my thoughts. What was Hans thinking when he up and left with the Snow Queen? I mean I know he doesn’t want to get married for all the wrong reasons but still.  
Sven stopped in his tracks and I looked on trying to figure out why he stopped when I hear a female scream. Sven races towards the direction of the screaming female. We arrive at a large river a young girl fell into the river and was trying to keep her head up however she clearly couldn’t swim.  
I didn’t give it much thought as I jumped into the freezing cold river to save her. I managed to get the girl back to the shore. I examine the girl she seemed to be about fourteen or so with dark wavy hair deep brown eyes, her dress was soaked as to be expected but it outlined the figure of a woman she was gradually becoming. I looked away uncomfortable about all this.  
“Are you alright?” I ask her.  
“Yes.” She says as she coughs up more water. It is then I realize she isn’t wearing any shoes did she loose them in the river?  
“Why aren’t you wearing any shoes?”  
She shrugs before shivering. I need to build a fire or else she’ll freeze to death surely. It is then I notice smoke from a campfire in the distance it be easier to head there then to try and make a fire myself. “Come one there’s a campfire in that direction.” I say pointing towards the woods.  
She nods as she smiles at me and bats her long eyelashes at me. I don’t think much of it as I help her up onto Sven and we head off towards the campfire.  
As we make it to the campfire I begin to feel uneasy as a group of ruffian thugs pointed weapons at me, the girl quickly got off Sven and ran to whom I can only suspect is her father.  
The two of them talk in a language I am not familiar with. The other men eventually lowered their weapons from me. The girl’s father comes to me “Thank you for rescuing my daughter, where are you heading stranger?”  
“I am looking for The snow Queen.” I tell him.  
The man pointed in the direction I had come clearly they think I meant Queen Elsa. “No I mean the original Snow Queen.” I clarified.  
The men gave each other worried looks before the father of the girl spoke up again. “Come my lad let us celebrate the engagement.”  
“Engagement?” I reply not liking the sound of this.  
“Yes, you will marry my daughter Lahja and I shall teach you the tricks of the trade.”  
“Oh no, no no no I can’t marry your daughter sir she is too young.”  
“Nonsense boy she is of proper age for you.”  
I need to think of a way out of this mess I somehow got myself into. This would be the perfect time to state that I am engaged to Anna which would thrill her if it was true, considering she so desperately wants to get married. She has tried to coax me into proposing to her at one point.  
“I am already engaged.” I tell him.  
He frowns “Who is the lucky lass?”  
“Princess Anna of Arendelle.”  
The man laughs which was followed by the other men. “Good one boy I know premarital jitters is all relax, Lahja is a fine catch she will make a lovely devoted wife bare you plenty of children.”  
Children? Oh no I am nowhere near ready for that I have to get out of this somehow.   
“I am gay.” I say without thinking.   
“Is that so?” Lahja’s father asks me.  
“Yes it is. You see my boyfriend uh…fiancé has been kidnapped by the snow queen and I am trying to rescue him.”  
Before the man could reply to that an old crone of a woman stepped out of a nearby wagon. She spoke to the men in a thick foreign accent before her eyes fell on me. “I will read the boy.” She says.  
A table is quickly set up and I sit across from the woman.   
“Do you have any idea what you are getting into?” she asked me.  
“Uh…?”  
“I see a possibility of marriage in your near future Kristoff Bjornman.”  
I freeze briefly I haven’t given her or anyone my name.   
“Risking your life for Prince Hans, a knight in shining armor as it were.”  
“No you got it wrong there is nothing like that between Hans and I we are just friends.”  
“I see him freezing turning in a statue…”  
“I won’t let that happen!”  
She laid down some cards “You have never forgiven either of your parents; your father for dying and leaving you and your mother destitute. Your mother for not remarrying one of her suitors which would have made life easier for you instead she died on you leaving you alone in the world.”  
I squeeze my hands a couple of times as I tap my foot on the ground. “Look I don’t believe in any of this magic stuff you’re just trying to trip me up.”  
“You have also questioned your sexuality since you hit puberty.”   
My eyes widen a fraction it’s one thing to bring in my parents, that isn’t hard to find background info on but my sexuality?   
“The Snow Queen’s domain lies far to the west. It is a dangerous trek that could easily cost you your life Kristoff are you sure you want to take the risk?”  
“Yes.”  
“Is the Prince really that important to you?”   
I give a slow nod not wanting to voice it.   
“Many people have tried to rescue their loved ones from The Snow Queen all failed. Is Prince Hans worth the risk of losing your life?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then go to him.”  
As I begin to head off after thanking them; the girl Lahja came racing towards me.  
“Take me with you.” She said.  
“I can’t do that Lahja…”  
“Why not?”  
“Because you could get seriously hurt or killed.”  
“But I am your fiancée you are supposed to take me with you. You’re my knight in shining armor this is the way it’s supposed to be.”  
“Lahja, I am not your fiancé you’re too young I am not husband material you will find someone better suited for you in time.”  
I head off not wanting to discuss it anymore. As I begin my trek west I spot Elsa.  
“There you are I finally caught up with you.” Elsa said.  
I was silent. “So, do you have any idea on where the Snow Queens domain is?”  
“It lies somewhere far to the west.” I reply.  
“How did you figure that out?”  
“The gypsies informed me.”  
She raises an eyebrow at me. “Gypsies?”  
I nod “There encampment is just down there.” I reply pointing to the forest I just came out of.  
“There haven’t been gypsies in these parts for over four hundred years.” She said.  
“I’ll prove it!” I say as I head back in the direction I came to the encampment, but when I arrive there was nothing here. I looked about confused they were right here they couldn’t have up and left there would be signs of that.  
I look over at Elsa who gives me a blank look. “So west then?” she said as she turns her horse to head west.  
“She clearly thinks you’re crazy.” Sven said to me.  
“I brought Olaf back he is a bit dazed and confuse but otherwise alright. Anna is looking after him Kristoff do you have any idea what you’re doing?” Elsa says to me as we ride off.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, you jumped in awfully quick to volunteer to rescue Hans. Yet the other day when I asked you to take Hans to see the trolls you adamantly refused until Villum threatened you. What changed?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who gave me suggestions for this story Thank you so much! Here is another chapter

I toss and turn incapable of falling asleep. I get up and look out at the massive courtyard. I leave my room to have a look around the castle maybe I can find a book to read. As I wonder through this maze of a castle I hear laughter from downstairs..  
I go downstairs following the sound of the laughter. I eventually come to a room where the laughter is coming from I peak inside.  
Inside I see the Snow Queen messing with vials dumping them into a cauldron.  
“What in Andersons name are you doing here!”  
“Um..” I say nervously as I’ve been caught spying.  
“Oh it’s you Hans.” She’s says with a smile as the room disappeared behind a curtain. “I figured you’d be asleep.” She says as turns her head slightly and mumbles something else. She hands me a vial.  
“What’s this?” I ask her.  
“It’s the antidote I promised you I was going to wait until morning to give it to you. But since you’re up I decided to give it to you now.”  
“Thanks.”  
I pop the cork and give the antidote a curious sniff.  
“Come on boy drink up you don’t want to turn into ice do you?”  
“No of course not.”  
I slowly raise the vial to my lips I notice the eager look on her face which is a little unsettling. I stop hesitant to drink it now.  
“What’s wrong?” She ask me with concern in her voice.  
“You seem over eager for me to drink this.”  
“Well I just want to save you from the fate I sadly befell you.”  
I raise an eyebrow at her.  
“Drink It!” She snaps at me out of nowhere.  
“No!” I reply.  
Her eyes narrow at me “Hans don’t defy me when I say drink it you drink it!”  
She takes the vial from me manages to force the liquid down my throat I try to resist, but she is stronger than she looks. The liquid rolls down my throat and I cough before my body goes limp.  
I come to sometime later to find myself in a dark room; my head aches. I get up only to notice my hands are chained up.  
“It pains me to see you this way Hans.” The snow queen said.  
Light illuminated the room the Snow Queen sat on a throne looking regal and dominating. I look down at myself to find I am shirtless, and in tight shorts.  
“A gorgeous hunk like you should be on the arm of the most powerful woman in the world….” She said as she released the chains on my wrist turning them into a crown.  
“Why with you as my king we could rule the world together; what do you say boy?”  
She has got to be kidding. She moves closer to me and I move away. I reach for the closes thing and throw it at her.  
“Never!”  
“I’ll teach you some RESPECT!” She says creating an ice ball in her hands ready to hit me with it.  
“I see you’re still hung up on that mountain man a man who doesn’t love you nobody does. It seems you need time to think about what I am offering you. I have a meeting with Jack Frost anyway…”  
She leaves me locked up again. What is she planning? Kristoff…help me.

Kristoff pov

I think about Elsa’s question why am I doing all this? There has to be a reason for why I would willingly risk my life?  
You love him.  
A smile graces my lips briefly No that’s ridiculous Whats the matter with me? You’d think I’d learn by now. If there’s a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I already won that no one is worth the aggravation that’s ancient history been there done that.  
Suddenly Elsa, Olaf, Sven and Oaken appeared.  
“Who you think your kidding? He’s your earth and heaven to you, try to keep it hidden man we can see right through you…”  
Oh No!”  
“Boy can’t conceal it we know how your feeling who your thinking of.”  
No chance No way I wont say it no no!  
“You smile and you daydream about t why deny it oh oh.”  
It’s too cliché I wont say I’m in love. I thought my heart had learned it’s lesson if feels great when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip man! Unless your dying to have a repeat!  
“Man you cant deny it who you are how your feeling, look at Oaken he is happy being who he is. We’re not buying we saw you hit the ceiling You got to face it like a grown up when you got to own up that you got it bad!”  
No chance no way I wont say it no no!  
“Give up or give in look at that grin your in love.”  
This scene wont play I wont say I’m in love.  
“we’ll do it until you admit your in love.”  
Your way off coarse I wont say it Get off my back I wont say it.  
“Kristoff don’t be a dick it’s okay your in love.”  
“Kristoff!”  
I shake my head of the image that just ran through my head I look over at Elsa who gives me a questioning look.  
“Um…were you just singing?” I ask.  
She raises an eyebrow at me “Let it go let it go I can’t hold it back anymore let it go…”  
“Please don’t sing that song again I don’t need that song stuck in my head again.”  
“It’s my signature song; well let’s get going who knows what that witch is doing to Hans. Quit daydreaming.”  
We continue on our way I am disturbed by where my mind went. Then there was the vanishing gypsies which really confused me. Did I just imagine all that then?  
I am not in love Hans I don’t care what my mind tries to tell me. Hans and I are just friends.  
Yet you nearly kissed him friends don’t kiss there friends.  
“The French do.”  
“The French do what?” Elsa asked.  
“Huh oh um nothing.”  
Your not French and they don’t kiss their friends the way you were thinking about kissing him.  
“Shut Up!”  
“I beg your pardon? Kristoff I don’t know whats going in that head of yours but stop having an argument with yourself.”  
“Elsa I am having a crisis.”  
“I gathered that do you want to talk about it?”

Back in Arendelle  
Villum lay bandaged in bed Anna had been mothering him. His mind wandered worried for his brother, Anna refused to let him get up. His mind went to this Kristoff fellow it was odd how eager he was to go after his brother. When they returned from the trolls he had a strange feeling like he walked in on something when he went down to the fjord. There is something going on between them.  
“Anna?”  
“Mmm? Are you alright should I get some pain killers?”  
“About Kristoff…”  
“Don’t worry Villum, Kristoff will find Hans and bring him back home then we can find a proper bride for him.”  
“What is your relationship with this Kristoff fellow?”  
She blushed…”Um…Well we are…hmm you know I am not quite sure. At times I think we are in a relationship but…”  
There came a knock at the door and Villum’s brothers came in. “Anna would you mind leaving us alone?” Villum asked.  
She nodded before leaving the room. Once she was gone. “So what happened? Ulrik asked.  
“Hans went with that witch.” Villum replied.  
“Is he nuts?” Torben asked.  
“There’s nothing wrong with settling down.” Torsten said.  
The brothers stared blankly at the twins at the comment they made. “You two are one to talk! Nothing but playboys setting a bad example for Hans.” Leif said.  
“Bull shit!” the twins said in unison.  
Knut whistled. “Can we get back on track here we need to rescue our brother and find his true love, not discussing the twins sexual exploits.” Knut replied.  
“About that…” Villum began. “Kristoff went off to find him.”  
“Kristoff?” Nels said.  
“Yeah I don’t know much about him he a friend of princess Anna, an ice harvester I’m told.”  
“So, this ice harvester went off to save Hans from a crazed witch who has a vendetta against us.” Soren said.  
Villum nodded. “Is he crazy or just stupid?” Fridrik asked.  
Villum shrugged the best he can with his injuries to his brothers question. “Knut I would like to speak to you in private.” Villum said.  
“Hey we should all here this especially if its about our baby brother.” Jorgen said.  
“Out.” Knut ordered.  
The brothers reluctantly left leaving Knut and Villum alone.  
“Knut remember when the snow queen said finding Hans true love wouldn’t be easy?”  
“Yes.” Knut said with a nod.  
“Well um…I have the sneaky suspicion that I found Hans true love.”  
“Oh?”  
“Kristoff…”  
“Kristoff? Villum what are you saying?”  
“I have seen the way those two act around each other. Its more than friendship between them I am sure of it.”  
“How do you know this Kristoff guy is truly the one?”  
“They nearly kissed.”  
“Impossible, isn’t Kristoff dating Princess Anna?”  
“I don’t think so. Think about it Knut what man would risk his life to rescue our brother? He isn’t getting paid or any reward of a sort… Kristoff is our only chance at this point.”  
“So you’re saying Hans is in love with this mountain man?”  
“It’s a high possibility yes.”  
“Do you know what your implying though?”  
“Yes Knut and I for one don’t give a damn if he can save our brother from his fate I would gladly welcome him into the family. Besides it isn’t much different from the twins.”  
“Its completely different from the twins. If this is all true as you suspect our brothers need to know.”  
“Your right they should.”  
“We don’t know anything about him though. How can we be sure he is the one for Hans?”  
“Well we could always go protective big brother on his ass.” Villum said with a chuckle.  
“That we could. If it makes Hans happy I’ll gladly welcome Kristoff into the family.”  
Villum nodded “You of course will run some background check on him the best you can.”  
“Me run a background check? I would never do that on somebody.”  
Villum gave his older brother a look the your full of shit look. “I will go and talk to our brothers you should get some rest.” Knut said as he began to leave.  
“Knut what did the Snow Queen whisper to you on that day?”  
Knut turned to face his brother “I uh don’t quite remember…”  
Villum raised an eyebrow at him. “Get some sleep Villum.”  
So Hans and this Kristoff guy huh? Knut thought to himself as he left the room.

Hans pov

I contemplate my predicament Kristoff will come. No you are not some damsel in distress Hans you’re a prince you can figure out how to escape from this without anyone’s help.  
Mother always wanted a daughter my brothers constantly reminded me of that growing up. I was the cause of my mother’s severe depression. I think back on those days as I try to think of a way to break free.  
“Hansy!” Torbin called out to me  
“How about a game?” Torsten suggested.  
“Really you want to play with me?”  
“Of course, why wouldn’t we want to play with our baby brother? Now put this on.”  
I look at the garment they tossed at me. “I am not wearing a dress!”  
They narrowed there eyes at me before manhandling me into the ugly frilly pink dress and a wig. They then informed me to wait; when they came back mother and father was with them. Mother’s expression was unreadable at seeing me in a dress. Father was aghast.  
“Why do you have your brother in a dress?” Father asked.  
“We wanted mother to be happy now she can be with your daughter Princess Hanna.”  
“No son of mine will be wearing such a garment! Take that off him now!” Father demanded.  
“But he’s a pretty princess just what mother always wanted.”  
“No son of mine will grow up to become a faggot!”  
From that day on my brothers would occasionally call me princess whenever they could.  
It wasn’t my fault I was born a boy mother was always distant with me I tried to get close to her but she just seemed to push me away, she always had a sorrowful look on her face whenever I tried to do things with her. Father of course was too busy ruling the kingdom to give me any attention.  
I still remember the day mother died. It happened one stormy night father left for business. I was getting ready for bed when a flash of lightning struck and I saw the image of my mother outside my window. I let out a scream. Bertha came racing into my room and saw mothers body. My mother hung herself; I felt responsible for her death somehow father I think blamed me for her death when he found out about it.  
A tear rolled down my cheek as I shake my head. Stop reminiscing Hans you have to get out of here.

The Snow Queen walled into one of the rooms to meet with Jack Frost. “Jackie!” she said cheerfully.  
“It’s Jack and you had better have a good reason for calling me here.” The snow spirit known as Jack Frost said to the snow queen.  
“Of course I do.”  
Jack raised an elegant eyebrow at her waiting for to get to the point.  
“Well it’s time we take back what is rightfully ours like in the old days.”  
“Oh? And what does it have to do with that boy you have locked up?” Jack asked.  
“Hans, he’s a special case.”  
Jack rolled his eyes at her “You know one of these days your little games will get you killed. I have no interest in your games or your plans to take over….how did you plan to do that?”  
“Create a new ice age don’t you see how perfect it is?”  
Jack shook his head before getting up. “You need a life and let the past go for once.”  
“Oh I’ll get a life Jack plenty of them.”  
“Turning people into ice who jilted you doesn’t count. I am out of here see ya.”  
Jack Frost hopped out of the window. The snow queen narrowed her eyes he will pay for not joining her in her plan and calling her jilted.  
Her servant came to her then…”So, Kristoff is still on his way here the haunted forest didn’t deter him? Damn that persistent bastard! Hans will be mine!”  
A smile graced her thin lips briefly as an idea came to her. “Oh I know…”  
The snow queen got to work creating a snowman in the likeness of Prince Hans. She then made it less snowman and more human before breathing life into him.  
“Prince Hans go to Kristoff.” She said to the snowman Hans.  
“Yes my Queen.” The snowman said with Hans voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the song I admit doesnt really fit where I put it and doesnt match up with Kristoff all that well that song is more suited for Hans.  
> Read and review Please!


	9. Chapter 9

Elsa is still waiting for me to respond to her question as we continue onward. I can’t tell her I maybe in love with Hans, if that is what this is. She’d kill me I am supposed to be dating her sister after all. Everyone said Anna and I are a cute couple however, we are not a couple. We are just really good friends though people seem to have other ideas. Anna of course is beautiful, sexy, not to mention a Fricken Princess you cant get any better than that really, it’s a large leap from… I shake my head as the image of the young maiden whom I first fell in love with all those years ago appears in my head well before I met Anna.  
My relationship ended quite badly with her it felt like she tore my heart out from my chest and stomped on it. I had vowed never to fall in love again and have my heart fractured again; then I met Anna who was fun, corky, and had an exuberant personality. I still can’t wrap my head around how quickly Anna got engaged to Hans whom she just met. Who the hell does that? Of course Hans went power hungry and attempted to dispose of the royal family. I wanted to beat the shit out of him for what he tried to do.   
When Anna showed me the sleigh she promised me which I wasn’t really expecting her to give me a sleigh, surely not one so grand as it is. I got over excited and I kissed her which is where people started getting the assumption we were dating. But our relationship never really progressed in the way with my ex.  
Dagmar was a beauty with long crimson hair hidden behind the bonnet she wore. Her eyes were dazzling sky blue. When I first laid eyes on her she looked like an angel, yes I know corny as hell of a descrption but that’s the best I can at describing her.  
I came into town one summer to deliver ice as usual. I stopped at a café where the owner was waiting on me to deliver ice to her.   
“Ah Kristoff right on time.” The middle aged woman, the owner greeted me as I pulled along the back.   
“I will get your money for you.”  
As I began to unload the ice I was greeted by a sight a young maiden appeared in front of Sven. She began petting him Sven isn’t used to women near him but she gave him carrots, an addiction I was never able to break him from. Our eyes met and she smiled at me.  
I just stood there like an idiot holding a block of ice. “Here let me take that for you.” She said as she took the ice from me.  
I just stood there dumbfounded as I watch her go into the café. She came back with my money. “Here’s your money Kristoff.”  
“Uh… thank you and you are?”  
“My name is Dagmar. You know I have never been on a sleigh ride before.” She said as she continued to pet Sven who was enjoying her petting him. I look her over carefully taking in how the cream colored Summer dress she wore formed to her body; this years new fashion by the foreign designer.   
“Yea maybe I can take you sometime.”  
“Really? I get off at seven you can pick me up then.” She said as her eyes lit up before she headed inside the café.  
“Uh what just happened?”  
“You got yourself a date duh.” Sven said to me with a smirk.  
I came by again at seven to pick her up as promised and we rode off together. She let her bonnet loose letting her flow. “You know I am surprised how attached you got to Sven…most girls are not fond of big smelly animals.” I tell her.  
“Sven? That’s a nice name; he is just so adorable.” She replied with a smile.  
“You hear that Sven someone thinks your adorable.” I tell him.  
Sven snorted at that comment. “I think your adorable too.” Dagmar said to me.  
That night we sat in my sleigh and talked about our childhoods growing up. She grew up a farm where she was used to smelly animals so had no qualms with Sven or myself. She wasn’t from around here either she grew up in Weselton she left when her parents died to seek her fortune and see the world. I told her about myself growing up not bothering to mention I grew up with trolls I figured that would be too much to take in for her who knows how she would react.  
Our first year anniversary I took her out on a sleigh ride as usual. We camped out by the lake I loved her laugh it seems I could easily make her laugh and I tried to always make her laugh. “I have a present for you.” She said.  
It seems we both had the same idea as I had a present as well. She gave me my present new advanced tools to help me harvest ice the expensive ones. She of course had carrots for Sven so he wont be left out.   
“They are wonderful babe.” I tell her as I kiss her cheek. I then hand her my present for her, she opens it delicately as she pulls out the dress I got for her.  
“Do you like it?” I ask her.  
Her eyes scan over the lavender dress. “It’s a little old fashioned.” She replied looking over the dress.  
“Yeah I know its old fashioned it took me forever to find it I was planning to alter it so the dress was more up to date but I ran out of time. It was my mothers.”  
“It’s beautiful.” She replied as she gave me a kiss.  
“We can shorten the sleeves, alter the top, take out the ruffles.” I suggested.  
For the next several years we dated. I picked her up after work and we would ride off together. I was seriously thought of proposing to Dagmar I had saved up my money to afford an engagement ring and have Dagmar meet my family.  
The night I decided to propose to her on the day we met six years ago. I picked her up as usual and rode off to a secluded place. I was nervous when I proposed to her it came out all jumbled and backwards.  
“Dagmar…would maybe I you; you and I uh marry…”  
She let out a gasp as she saw the ring that I had saved up for.   
“Kristoff…you’re a sweet guy but I can’t marry you.” She said sincerely.  
“Why? Is it Sven?”  
“No. Sven is adorable.”  
“Is it that I spend too much time in the mountains?”  
“No Kristoff, I love you I just cant marry you.”  
I was even more confused if she loved me why wont she marry me? I know we would be happy together.  
She left getting out of the sleigh leaving me alone. She never did give me a reason to why she wouldn’t marry me. That night I ended up going to a local tavern and getting myself wasted after being rejected. That is when I decided never to get emotional attached to anyone. A year later I met Anna. This situation with Hans, I realize is the same feeling I had for Dagmar.   
I shake my head of the past as I spot something coming our way. “Hans.” I say to myself. I get off Sven and race to him.  
“Kristoff!” Elsa calls out to me.  
I push myself to reach him my throat hurt as I sprint to him. My muscles ache I envelope Hans in the biggest hug. “Are you alright Hans? She didn’t do anything to you did she?”  
“I’m alright I’m sorry it was a stupid idea to go with her I don’t know what I was thinking. I just didn’t like the idea of my future being planned out for me.” He said.  
“It’s alright Hans the important thing is your safe your brothers are waiting lets go.”  
He nods. I noticed in the hug I gave him he felt colder than usual, the curse must be intensifying or something I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want to upset him. I did want to kiss him but Elsa showed up and I thought better of it. The three of us headed back to Arendelle.

Back in Arendelle  
Knut got the rest of his brothers together to discuss Hans. “Villum has the idea in his head that Hans true love is Kristoff.” Knut said to his brothers.  
“Where did he get such a notion?” Emil asked.  
“Our brother isn’t gay.” Asger said shooting the twins a glance.  
“What’s that look for?” Torben asked.  
“We didn’t do anything.” Torsten said.  
“What if he is gay Asger? He is still our brother.” Knut replied.  
“Father would be completely disgusted if this is true. He would eliminate Hans of his princely status and banish him from the Southern Isles.” Leif said.  
The brothers nodded in agreement knowing how their father would react. “That is if he doesn’t have him executed like he has so many others…” Jorgen said.  
The brothers were silent for a moment. “Well, it’s a good thing has past away.” Knut replied. “I have no plan to loose our baby brother in love with a man or not.”  
The brothers agreed.  
“We still don’t know anything about this Kristoff.” Ulrik said.  
“If he hurts our baby brother he wont know what hit him.” The twins said as they popped their knuckles.  
“We know he is a mountain man who sells ice for a living.” Soren said.  
“I think someone should go up and talk to some of those ice harvesters one of them has to know Kristoff.” Fridrik said.  
“Which one of us should go?” Knut asked.  
“Ill go.” Nils volunteered.

The snow queen came back “So my prince have you come to a decision?”  
I nod “Yes, I will marry you.” I tell her.  
“Really? You wont regret it Hans not only will you be king something I know you’ve always wanted. But I will give you some of my power once we are married and you can show those worthless brothers of yours a lesson or two.” She said with a laugh.  
She makes me sick. The idea that she gets some sick pleasure of hurting my brothers is just wrong I don’t care if my brothers deserve to be punished for the way they treated me I wont let her mess with them. I just have to by my time for now.  
She removes the chains from my wrist and places a crown on my head. I glance towards the door trying to time my escape.  
“Now how about a kiss?”  
“What?”  
She gets into my personal space kissing me with tongue and everything. I clench my fist as I bite her tongue. She lets out a cry of pain as I make a break for it.  
I run through this labyrinth of a castle trying to figure out how to get out of here. However the Snow Queen appears in front of me. How she managed to find me so quickly I don’t know.  
“You sneaky son of a….”  
“That’s no way for a queen to act.”  
“Shut up! you think your so cleaver I’ll make you regret that.”  
“I would rather be dead than marry you! Besides Kristoff will come for me.”  
“Kristoff?” She says with a laugh “You are delusional Kristoff is easily fooled by the replica I made of you. So, you see no one is coming to rescue you. Now this is your last chance either marry me or you become a statue.”  
“Kristoff wont be fooled.”  
“Oh really? See for yourself then.”  
She creates a crystal screen and I see Kristoff with the fake me and he has no clue its me, if the way they’re being intimate with each other is any indication.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter, To be honest I dont know how many more chapters are left i dont think that many before this story is finished.

I wrap my arms around Hans as we head back to Arendelle. He is still quite cold almost freezing. I try to use as much of my body heat as I can without squishing him. I notice Elsa watching us occasionally. Does she suspect something between us? I hope not that would be hard to explain. Her eyes seem to fall mainly on Hans whenever she looks our way, so maybe she is just concerned as I am.  
We stop briefly to feed and water Sven and Elsa’s horse.   
“Kristoff can I have a word with you?” Elsa asked me.  
I gulp as I give her a nod not looking forward to this conversation.  
“Kristoff.” Hans calls to me I forget Elsa as I hurry over to him to make sure he is alright.  
“Hans are you alright?”  
“Could you hold me> I am so cold.” He says.  
I begin to panic as I make my way over to him I wrap my big arms around his small frame trying to keep him warm. We are clearly running out of time it seems by just how cold he is my head is racing and my heart clenches in its chest at the thought og Hans being a lifeless stature.  
“Closer Kristoff please so cold.” He whispers.  
I try my best using my whole body to keep him warm. He is laying down on the ground and I am on top of him we are so close together we could kiss and I am so tempted to kiss those plump lips that are beginning to turn blue.  
He clings to me his I feel his cold breath this is serious. I lean into him I cant keep my feelings for him any longer.   
“Hans…” I begin “I…think…I love you.” I whisper to him.  
He stares at me blankly before he starts laughing at me. This is not how I expected him to react My heart aches at being rejected this is worse when Dagmar broke up with me. I can feel my heart begin to crack again.  
It is then I notice Elsa she has a raised an eyebrow . How long has she been watching us? I look down at Hans who was still giggling and I realize the suggestive position we are in. I pull away from Hans hopefully Elsa didn’t hear my confession to Hans. Her eyes narrow; what is she doing? My eyes go wide shit she overheard me confess to Hans.   
She begins to use her ice magic Shit she is going to kill me I close my eyes and wait for it knowing all too well it wouldn’t do to try to explain myself. However, I don’t feel an ice shard pierce through me. I open my eyes the shard of ice flies past me and hits Hans.  
Hans stumbles and falls flat on the ground. “Elsa what the hell did you just do? You killed Hans.” I rush over to his lifeless body only to stop when I see the body move.  
“Hahahahaha! Tell me what gave me away?”  
I noticed the skin fade away to show a snowman in the shape of Hans.  
“I’m the Snow Queen I know snowmen.” Elsa replied.  
“Ah yes I should have been more careful around you.”  
“Where The Hell is Hans!” I yell at him.  
“Back at the castle duh!”  
I am so angry at being tricked in such a way. I start a large fire and then chase down this imposter. He attempts to get away but I manage to tackle him and drag this snowman to the fire and toss him into the flames.  
Both Elsa and I cringe as we hear him scream in Hans voice as he melts. It was hard to watch, once the fake died I got back on Sven and headed back to the Snow Queens castle more determined then ever to save Hans.

Nils headed up to the mountains on horseback to talk to some of the harvesters. It was late afternoon the early evening by the time he arrived. The men spotted him as they were piling up the ice in their sleds to sale off tomorrow morning.  
“What brings you up here your highness?” one of them asked Nils.  
“I am looking for some information.” Nils said diligently.   
“What info would that be exactly?” another asked.  
“Do any of you know Kristoff?”  
The men were silent as they glanced at one another. “What kind of trouble did he get into now?” one asked.  
“Oh nothing I just want to about this ice harvester.” Nils replied.  
“Why?”  
“It’s complicated, now does amy of you have any info to give me?”  
“What do you want to know?”  
“You can start with his parents any of you know them?”  
“Kristoff’s parents?” Hey Boris did you know Kristoff’s parents?” one of them called out to an older harvester.  
The one known as Boris was an older bear of a harvester grey almost silver hair and grey eyes. He thought diligently. “Kristoff’s parents hmm….Oh yes his mother what a woman she was she had a fire within her if I recall.”  
“What do you mean?” Nils asked.  
“Well she was a young widow when that epidemic hit Arendelle years back. Instead of just remarrying like any sensible woman with a small child would she worked odd jobs until she showed up here with her boy to work. This work as you know isn’t meant for women. She had a temper too yelled at us a lot refused our help we tried to give her. Said she doesn’t take charity. She worked long hours out here when she should have been taking care of her boy. She fell through the ice one night as she was trying to save a dumb reindeer leaving her son alone in this world.”  
“What was her name?”  
“Name?” Hmm… I don’t remember Edvard do you remember what it was?” Boris asked another older harvester.  
“It has to be something like Brunhilda or something.” Edvard replied.  
“No it was something foreign as she had a foreign accent. Lets see if I can recollect where from.” Boris said as he thought long and hard of Kristoff’s mother.  
“Oh yes France that’s it that’s where she was from.” Boris exclaimed.  
“France? But Bjornman isn’t a French name.” Nils replied realizing just how stupid that remark was.  
“Ja, his father was originally from Arendelle at one point but his mother was definitely French.”  
“Any particular location in France?”  
“Not that I recall.”  
Hmm I wonder if we set up a notice in France for Bjornman if anything will come of it? Nils thought to himself.

I glare at the Snow queen who glares back at me. One of her little minions come up to her.   
“Um…your majesty it seems your decoy didn’t work.”  
“What?”  
“Ha Kristoff didn’t fall for your trick!” I replied.  
“It should have fooled him why didn’t it? Queen Elsa of course, I should have fixed that.”  
I had a smug grin on my face knowing this witch will get what’s coming to her. “The mountaineer is more determined then ever.” The minion said.  
“Ha Kristoff is coming for me!”  
“Yes, so it seems but can he make it in time to save you? The curse should be progressing rapidly very soon now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asides from finishing up this story I have another Story in the works that I will eventually post


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I am not very good at fight scenes and what not, hopefully i did ok for the most part. I apologize if the fight scene wasn't what you were hoping for and your not like wtf! This doesnt make any sense! Hope you enjoy it at any rate

My insides ache as I grab at my stomach. “Ow! what the….” My legs begin to feel stiff. The Snow Queen just smiled at me.  
“Come on you didn’t think I would do it the boring generic way where turn to ice automatically. Where’s the fun in that? This way is more fun and I get to watch you suffer as your insides freeze over.”  
“You heartless….!” I say as I clench my teeth as the pain is too much like I am submerged in the arctic circle.   
“Yes well I must prepare myself to take of your man and the bitch of a queen. Once that is over maybe you’ll finally agree to be mine; that is if you haven’t already turned to an ice statue.” She said with a laugh as she walked away.  
I wanted to go after her to prevent her from hurting Kristoff or Elsa. But my legs gave out and I fell to my knees. I try to breath but it feels like ice shards are scraping my throat with each intake of breath. I cough only to have pieces of shards scatter with bits of blood mixed in. I force myself to stand I can’t allow her to hurt Kristoff, Elsa, my brothers or anyone for my mistake.  
I cringe as I stand as I force my body to move. I want to scream with every step I take feels like I’m walking on knives.

I hurry on to the Snow Queens castle to save Hans I push Sven harder to get their something I never did before. I have to save Hans I don’t care what happens to me as long as Hans is safe nothing else matters. When is his birthday anyway? Damn it something tell me I am running out of time.  
“Kristoff…”  
Got to save Hans. Sven nearly collapses from exhaustion I feel bad for pushing him so hard but I need to continue onwards. “Sorry boy you rest and catch up with me later.” I tell him as I continue on my way.  
“Kristoff…” Elsa says to me but I don’t have time got to save Hans. As I continue on my way I suddenly can’t move my feet. I look down only to find my feet encompassed in ice.   
“Elsa, what the hell? I don’t have time for this I have to save Hans before he turns into ice or the witch does something to him.”  
I feel a quick slap to my face. “Kristoff get a hold of yourself.”  
I take a deep breath and let it out. “ Your right I need to think clearly I can’t go losing my head. Damn it tough we are wasting time.”  
“You’re in love with him aren’t you?”  
“What? No I am just being a good friend.” I reply. She rolls her eyes at me.   
“Honestly, Kristoff how stupid do you take me for? Your actions speaks volumes your in love with him.”  
“Well I….yes.” I say hesitantly.  
“As I thought we wasted so much time. I bet you would have just rushed in without a plan that’s stupid of you; need to think of a plan.”  
I just stared at her she wasn’t going to kill me. “But Anna…”  
“I know there wasn’t anything really going on between you two. Come on lets go.” She released me and we continued on our way.

I continue onward to the Snow Queen I can’t let her hurt Kristoff. My muscles ache I grip the railing of the stairs to steady myself. My legs buckle I need help I can’t do this on my own. My inside hurt so bad I just want to quit and die right here.  
I mentally slap myself you can’t die yet Hans, you have to make sure Kristoff is safe. After that you can think about dying. I bite my bottom lip as each step I make down the stairs feels like I am walking barefoot on glass.  
Somehow I manage to get to the bottom of the stairs where I rest. I feel so cold I just want to curl in on myself I glance back and forth trying to remember which way she went.  
Instead of going after her it would be best if I just got the heck out of this castle and to Kristoff before she does. I get up to find a window I can break, it be easier than finding the door that leads out of here.  
I cough again only for more shards to come out of my mouth; larger ones at that with blood again. I hurry on my body wants me to quit as I can feel it slowly shut down.  
I find a window I break the glass to myself it didn’t hurt. Now I can get out of here.

We arrive at the Snow Queen’s castle I can’t believe how magnificent it is. Truly breathtaking, but I can’t stand here admiring it Hans needs me. I head straight for the gates.  
“Wait Kristoff.”  
“What?” I asked annoyed I’ve already wasted enough time.   
“You’re not seriously going to barge in are you?”  
“Of course.”  
She rolls her eyes at me. “She probably has traps set up in there just waiting for you. Or she could be using Hans as a shield.”  
“So what do you suggest?”  
“We can sneak in there has to be ways inside besides the front gates.”  
We walk around the gates to the castle trying to decide the best place to enter, when I decided to say screw it as I climbed one of the side gate. I can feel Elsa’s eyes on me as I pull myself up and over the gate. Elsa reluctantly follows me up and over the wall we are in a part of the southern part of the courtyard. The courtyard was just as magnificent as the castle itself ice fountains, intricate flowers made of ice. I shake my head I can’t get sidetracked now.  
As we head to the castle we hear a voice.   
“Well, well, well what do I owe the pleasure?” The Snow Queen asked.  
We turn to face her. “We are here for Hans! Where is he?” I demand.  
“Hans? Hans?” she said as if she had no idea who that was.   
I narrowed my eyes at her playing the I have no idea what you’re talking about card.  
She comes before us like a gust of cold wind. “So you’re Kristoff hmm… Don’t know what he sees in you. You reek and you look like a Neanderthal.” She said with a laugh as if her words could hurt me.  
“Or perhaps a yeti? Nope, definitely big dumb Neanderthal. Your parents must not have any communication skills just big dumb hairy apes.”  
I clench my fist ready to punch her in her perfect face for that comment. It is one thing to call me names but bringing my parents into the mix…  
“Snow Queen where is Hans?” Elsa asked.  
“Ah the Queen of Arendelle what a pleasure.” She said moving away from Kristoff to Elsa.  
“I am here to get back for what you did to Olaf!”  
She laughed at Elsa “You think you’re a better Snow Queen than myself? That’s rich, alright Elsa let’s see what your got.”  
I realized this was my chance to find Hans. Elsa will distract her while I go find Hans.

Elsa got into position as she narrowed her eyes at the Snow Queen. With all her might she created the largest icicle she ever made. She let it go letting the over foot long icicle soar. The Snow Queen created a shield in front of her the icicle shattered with no dent anywhere.   
“Is that really the best you can do?” She asked with a smirk.  
The Snow Queen jumped into the air throwing a dozen of icicle shards straight at Elsa. Elsa created an ice bubble that took most of the impact from the shards.   
“Impressive.” The Queen said with smirk. “Let’s see how you handle this!”  
The Queen created a snow leopard out of snow and ice. The snow leopard charged at Elsa at a fast speed. The Snow Queen watched on disappointed that Elsa was taken down so easily. “Ah what a shame to have you die so easily I guess you weren’t much of a Snow Queen after all. Oh well… now to take care of that Neanderthal.”  
As the Snow queen turned to go after Kristoff she felt a firm upward punch to the face. She took a step back to look at Elsa. “It seems I misjudged you.”  
“You’re not the only one who can make decoys.” Elsa replied.

I hurried as fast as I could to the entrance man this courtyard is huge. I squint as I spot something in the distance that looks like Hans. Shit am I too late? Is Hans Frozen solid?  
Elsa flung a sheet of ice at the snow Queen who managed to stop it and send it back at Elsa. Elsa dodged rolled out of the way as the sheet of ice smashed into a fountain.  
“No more games!” The Snow Queen yelled.

As I make it towards where I believe Hans is I see ice shards flying everywhere. “Hans!” I yell as I push him out of the way from the flying ice shards only for me to get hit by a flying shard.

I come to after having my joint stiff for some time after I escaped from the window. I take a glance around to know I am in the courtyard I spot Elsa and the Snow Queen duking it out. If Elsa I here Kristoff has to be around here. I glance around the courtyard trying to spot him my eyes go wide as I spot him lying unconscious with an ice shard in his abdomen.  
“Kristoff!” I yell as I make my way over to his limp body.   
“Hans you’re alright I….”he says before I shush him.  
“You’ll be ok Kristoff just relax.” I tell him. I reach for the shard stuck in him. As I grip the shard I notice my hands start to turn to ice. “No!” I yell, the more I pull the faster the ice spreads.  
“Don’t worry Kristoff I won’t let you die Anna would kill me if I did.” I tell him as I manage to pull the shard out. My arms have turned to ice by this point. He coughs up blood.   
“Hans I’m sorry.”  
The sight makes me sick. “Thank you Kristoff, I know you tried but I must face this on my own goodbye Kristoff.” I tell him a tear rolls down my face as the rest of my body begins to turn to ice.  
Kristoff pulled me down to him with all his strength my eyes went wide as I felt his plump lips on mine. I pull away from him the ice that was consuming me burst into particles disappearing. I could breath properly now I finally feel warm.  
“How…?” I say to myself not believing I was no longer turning to ice. I look at Kristoff’s lifeless body before me.  
“No Kristoff! Don’t leave me!” I yell as I cling to his body. Tears stream down my face the bastard cant die “You cant just save me from my fate then just kill over on me! That’s not how fairy tales are supposed to go!” I yell at him as I beat on his chest. I know its not rational, but damn it!  
I hear laughter and I turn my head The Snow Queen has Elsa right where she wants her. My eyes narrow as I get up to face her.  
“Hey!” I yell at her.  
She makes a slight turn of her head in my direction. “Well it looks like the little prince’s curse has been broken, but your man is dead now.” She says with a laugh.  
I glare at her.  
“You may have broken the curse but you are still a puppet.”

“I am no ones puppet! I shall kill you for what you did to Kristoff!”  
“Kill me? You really think you can little prince? It certainly wont bring the mountain man back.”  
“Shut up!”  
Elsa managed to get out of the tight spot she was in while I argued with this witch. Elsa came beside me as if I needed protection.  
“Two against one? Oh no matter, you shall deal with me and all the powers of Hell!” The snow Queen said with a cackle.  
The Snow Queen transformed herself into a white dragon. I stared wide eyed for a moment at the transformation. How the hell…? I narrowed my eyes at her to show my determination and that she doesn’t scare me, even though she does scare the hell out of me.  
Elsa taps me on the shoulder and I glance at her as she hands me a sword made of ice. I grip the sword ready to slay this dragon as I moved towards the dragon she blast out shards of ice any of which could pierce me straight through.  
I managed to dodge the shards somehow, I don’t know if I have some guardian angel on my side or if I am just a lucky bastard. Elsa and I split up The snow Queen dragon had her attention on me for the most part. Elsa used her ice magic which annoyed the dragon as she snapped at Elsa.  
I managed to hit her she let out a roar as she charged blasting another round of ice shards at me. This time Elsa put up an ice shield to take the blow of the shards.   
The dragon reared up as she managed to corner me. I only had one chance or get eaten by this dragon. I threw the sword straight at her as I closed my eyes not sure what will happen. I hear a roar and I slowly open my eyes to see her shatter into ice particles.  
I go straight for Kristoff again his body is still laying lifeless. I hold him in my arms Elsa comes up to me and touches my shoulder. I flinch.  
“He’s gone Hans.” She says to me just above a whisper.  
A part of me knows she is right but I don’t want to believe it. We heard a noise the castle began to shatter as it collapses in on itself.  
“We need to get out of here Hans.”  
“I won’t leave Kristoff here.” I pick him up and carry him out of this place as fast as I can. Not easy he is heavy.  
I lay his body down near a willow tree.   
“What do we have here?” A voice came out of nowhere.  
“Whose there?” Elsa called out defensively as I glance around.  
“I warned her countless times that cursing people would one day backfire on her.”  
“Who are you?” I called out.  
“Me? I am Jack Frost at your service.”  
I looked around but can’t see this so called Jack Frost. “Are you in league with the snow queen?” I asked defensively.  
I hear laughter come from all around me as Jack laughed at me. “Kiss him.” He says.  
“Kissing him isn’t going to bring him back.” Elsa said.  
I bent down and kissed Kristoff nothing happened. I let out a sigh at being fooled. I get up to face this Jack Frost fellow when I felt a hand grab me. I look down to see Kristoff smile at me.   
“Did anyone ever tell you you have a cute butt?” He says with a smile.  
“Kristoff!” I say before I jump him.   
“So all Hans had to do was kiss him? That seems a bit generic he could have done that when he realized he was dead.” Elsa said.  
“No, it wouldn’t have worked. Hans had to face the Snow Queen and destroy her for it to have worked. Disney magic rules you know, well I am off.”  
Kristoff and I kiss with all teeth and tongue and its wild. “Ahem…” Elsa said to us. We stop briefly in our making out to look up at her.  
“We need to get back to Arendelle. Your brothers will be waiting.” She says.  
Hans gets off me and I miss the feeling of his in my arms but he can ride with me on Sven and I can wrap my arms around him.  
“Hans you’ll ride with me back home.” Elsa said.  
“But…” Hans says and I frown at the thought of not being able to hold Hans.  
“No Buts Hans you two need to be supervised until your married or whatever your brothers would never forgive me if I just let you be.”  
Hans let out a sigh as he got on Elsa’s horse with her and I got on Sven and we headed back to Arendelle. I would occasionally look over at Hans who would smile and blush back at me it was so cute.

Back in Arendelle  
Word quickly got around that they were on their way back. Villum managed to get out of bed to join his brothers in the courtyard to await the arrival of their baby brother.  
We enter the courtyard Kristoff has gone tense as we arrive. Can’t say that I blame him. I am quickly ambushed by my brothers as they hug me with tears in their eyes. All weird to me they ignored Kristoff completely who was standing beside me the whole time I was being hugged.  
I saw Villum come up to me in a limp from the incident. I turn my head away knowing I was to blame for nearly getting my brother killed. He wraps my arms around me kissing my forehead.  
My brothers pulled away from me as they began their macho intimidating look on Kristoff circling him. I glared at them not wanting them to hurt my Kristoff. Knute came right before Kristoff inches apart eyes narrow when he grabbed him and enveloped him in a hug.  
He whispered something to Kristoff before the brothers dispersed from us. Anna stood before us before she jumped me in a hug and a kiss on the cheek which I wasn’t expecting. She then gave Kristoff the same treatment before leading him away from me.  
I stood awkward as they walked off together as if I wasn’t here. I bite my lip not sure how to feel at this point and time. Before my jealousy could take over and I do something stupid I feel Kristoff’s strong arms wrap around me as he gives me a kiss on the cheek.  
“What was all that about?” I ask him.  
“Oh um…Anna and I just discussed our relationship I am in love with someone else….” He said as he gave me another kiss on the cheek. “Besides I think she may have found someone else.”  
“Oh who? I kind of feel bad for stealing her man she deserves someone.”  
“Perhaps one of your brothers?”  
I couldn’t help but laugh not that it was unlikely I just picture any of them with her. Knute is already betrothed to a princess from a nearby kingdom, Soren, Fridrik, Nils, Ulrik, are all too busy to have a relationship, Lief is always traveling every chance he gets, Jorgen, Asger , and Emil had girlfriends, the twins… I don’t think ever had a serious relationship. Villum…. I have no idea.   
“What did my brother say to you?” I ask Kristoff.  
“Um…he said welcome to the family.”  
I smile that they welcome Kristoff into the family. “Hey let’s go for a walk down to the pier.” I suggest.  
He gives me a bashful smile as I take his arm and we head down to the pier. “Where do you think your going?” Nils asked.  
“We are just going for a walk.” I tell him.  
He shakes his head. “I don’t think so, we need to head home and make arrangements for your wedding. Not to mention you need to be chaperone until then.”  
“Your joking!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had different ideas on how the end with the fight with the snow Queen should go. There was Jack Frost coming down out of no where and impaling her, there was Hans being thrown into the air and being guided by Jack Frost to properly land the blow, but i went with the basic generic ending to the fight.  
> One more Chapter and this story will end. I mentioned I had another story idea in the works that was true unfortunately it isnt working all that well for me.   
> If any of you have a story idea you'd like me to do with this pairing, or some other pairing let me know.


	12. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This final chapter is alot longer than i thought it would be so i split it into parts here is the first part for you to enjoy. Ill try to get the final part up as soon as possible.

I am completely stunned on how quickly my life seems to have changed since Hans came back to Arendelle. I somehow fell in love with him rescuing him from his terrible curse. Somehow being welcomed into the family by his brothers after I saved him, something I was not expecting considering all of what I heard about his brothers. Now they claim I am engaged to him that happened rather fast. I want to marry Hans he is the love of my life his cute bashful smile, but marrying him? His brothers are already discussing plans for the wedding as we are escorted to the ship that will take us to the Southern Isles.  
Hans grasps my hand in his as we walk down to the fjord to board the ship. I am surprised the brothers allowed us to hold hands as we walked down to the ship. I want to kiss those plump lips of his but all I can get is a kiss on his cheek. Hans, I can tell doesn’t like the restrictions his brothers put on him as I can see in his eyes he wants to jump me. I tried wrapping my arm around Hans’s waist only to be reprimanded for it.  
I don’t know what their deal was? I mean if we are indeed engaged as they stated why can’t we show some affection for each other? Hans was pissed when we were given separate sleeping quarters while we sail to the Southern Isles.   
“This is bullshit! Why can’t Kristoff and I share a room?” Hans asked Knute.  
“Watch your language Hans. This is only temporarily until you’re married.” Knute replied.  
“You can’t stop me from having sex with him!”  
“There’s a reason for this Hans….”  
“And what would that be?”  
“It is just better you wait until marriage Hans the experience for you will be that much enjoyable.” Knute said as he glanced in my direction.  
“But…”  
“Mother would have wanted you to wait for your wedding day Hans.”  
Hans let out an exasperated sigh as he stormed off from his brother. I wanted to go after him and comfort him somehow, but wasn’t sure how to go about it without getting into trouble. Hans will cool down after a while and will no doubt come looking for me for comfort anyway.  
I look out at the sea my hands clutch the railing as what I can expect when we arrive in the Southern Isles. Living in the castle, and learning all the princely things royals do something I am not thrilled to learn. When I was in Arendelle I rarely stayed in one of the guest rooms when I visited Anna and Elsa. I felt comfortable in the stables with Sven. Sven will be coming to the Southern Isles the long way; he wouldn’t do very well on a ship. I’ll do what I can to try and learn what I will no doubt be forced to learn when we arrive. I just hope I don’t make a complete fool of myself in the process. If it means being with Hans I’ll do anything.  
As I look out at sea I feel arms wrap around my waist I grow tense briefly only to relax. I feel Hans lips at the back of my neck I turn my head and smile at him he smiles back at me.  
“How are you doing sexy?” I ask him.  
He blushes “I am doing alright.” He says.  
“Done with your little tantrum?”  
“I was not having a tantrum! I just want to be intimate with you is that so much to ask for?”  
“No it’s not.” I reply.  
“Good.” he says as he got me cornered. He kisses me deep with tongue and I find myself falling into it. His hands move lower down my body my hips jerk and my hands move to his body. My cock twitches in excitement Hans can feel it I’m sure. My hands give his ass a light squeeze.  
“There be enough of that!” Fridrik said as he pried us a part.  
“Hey we weren’t doing anything.” Hans said.  
Fridrik raised an eyebrow at us. “That will be all you get until you’re officially married.”  
The brothers kept a closer eye on us after the incident. Whenever we were together at least one of Hans brothers kept an eye on us. When we had dinner that night Hans and I held hands under the table the brothers, either didn’t notice or didn’t care.  
We would be arriving in the Southern Isles by morning. I said goodnight to Hans who gave me the cutest pouty face as he wanted to sneak into my room with me. Oh how I want that more than anything but I don’t want to feel the wrath of his brothers if I deflowered him before our wedding. I lay in bed letting the rocking of the ship drift me off to sleep.  
Sometime during the night I felt lips on mine. Hans must have snuck out of his room and into mine. I opened my mouth to let him deepen the kiss suddenly I felt another pair of lips on me and I jerked myself awake.  
In my bed were the twins on either side of me. “What the hell!” I said as I wiped my mouth with my hand. They just smirked at me “You liked it.” One of the twins said.  
“I did not!”  
“Shh you’ll wake Hansy up. We can give you so much pleasure we have never left our partners unsatisfied.”  
“No!”  
They moved down my body they pinched my nipples before moving down my thigh. “Stop it! Get off of me!” I felt their clothed erection rub against mine.  
“Just close your eyes and enjoy it.”  
“No I don’t want to enjoy it. I love Hans and only Hans!” I then managed to punch one of them right in the eye.  
He let out a cry as I scrambled away from the two of them. “Ow! You didn’t have to hit me!” he said.  
“Why were we forced to be the ones to do this?” The other one asked.  
“I am not even into blonds.” They said in unison.  
They left my room. “Does it look bad?” the one I hit asked as they left my room.  
I let out a sigh as I tried to straighten myself out. There is no way I’ll be able to sleep now I lay awake in bed looking up at the ceiling. I hear the door to my room open and I grow tense are they coming back to sexually assault me again?  
All of the brothers came into my room minus the twins. They began to clap in unison.   
“What the hell?” I asked.  
“Congratulations Kristoff you passed the test.” Knut said.  
“Test? What the hell kind of test was that? I was nearly raped by two of you.”  
“It was needed to see how much you love our brother and to make sure you wouldn’t stray away from him.” Emil replied.  
“Was it really needed? Is my word not enough to prove I love your brother? Hell I risked my life to save for brother!” I reply annoyed.  
The brothers were silent which just irritated me more, I can’t believe they would pull something like this on me.   
“What’s going on in here?” Hans asked with a yawn as he came into the room. He looked so cute with the bedhead he will deny he doesn’t have. He looked at his brothers to me waiting for an answer I moved forward and kissed him in front of his brothers.  
I pushed my tongue into his mouth his eyes went wide briefly before they closed and I devoured him. When I finally pulled away from I turned to his brothers. “Is that not enough proof that I love your brother or do you want to see more? I’ll deflower your brother right here if that’s what it takes.”  
“That won’t be necessary.” Knut said.   
The brothers began to disperse leaving my room. “Don’t stay up too late you two.” Soren said before he left with the others.  
Hans came back from the daze he was in from my kiss, man he’s so cute when he’s out of it. “What was all that about?” he asked after a few minutes.  
“Your brothers decided to run a test on me.” I reply.  
He raises an eyebrow at me wanting me to elaborate. “A test….?”  
I nod. “Clearly my word that I love you isn’t enough for them, nor me risking my life for you isn’t enough proof that I love you.”  
“What did they do?” He asked hesitantly.   
“Your…your brothers attempted to seduce me and get me to have sex with them. To make sure I wouldn’t stray away from you.” I tell him.  
He is silent for a time and I don’t know what to expect. His silence makes me uncomfortable as he just stares at me blankly.  
Finally, after what seems like hours, but was probably more like a few minutes. He speaks up.  
“So you’re telling me my brothers tried to rape you? Let me guess it was the twins.”  
I give a slow nod.   
“God damn them! Why the hell! They can have anyone! Why do they have to steal the one good thing in my life!”  
Hans continued to rant for several minutes before stopping to look me over. “I’m sorry Kristoff, are you alright? They didn’t hurt you did they? Because if they did…” He said as he clench his fist together.  
“I am fine Hans just a bit shook up is all.”  
He gives me a nod as he kisses me. “We could get back at them for that, we could have sex right here that would show them.”  
“As much as I would like that Hans more than anything, but after what I just went through I think I just want to sleep.”  
He gives me a nod “You shouldn’t sleep alone after what my brothers did to you.” He said before getting into the bed. I followed suit Hans came close and we cuddled as we drifted off to sleep.

In the morning the ship arrived at the docks in the Southern Isles. Everyone cheered as Hans came down the plank he looked bewildered at all the villagers swarming him. I looked out on the large island its beauty as I came down the plank I took a deep breath not sure what to expect .  
“What is everyone here for?” Hans asked Knut.  
“Well I did promise you a ball in your honor did I not?”  
Hans eyes went wide before a smile graced his lips and he hurried over to where I stood on the sidelines. He took my arm in his and everyone went silent as they stared at us. I could sense the whispers among the people I can’t help be a bit tense however, Knut glanced at the people and they went back to cheering. Hans then escorted me to the castle.  
When we entered the castle I looked on at the large tapestries and portraits on the wall. I felt out of place here. Music began to play and Hans took me by the hand onto the dance floor. “Hans…I can’t dance.” I tell him just about a whisper.  
He chuckled as he put my hands in the right position. I tried to follow his lead as I felt eyes from everyone on me. Other people began to dance as well I ended up bumping into a couple in the process. I nearly stumbled over my own feet I wanted to leave the dance floor. Every time I tried Hans would pull me back into the dance.  
I ended up tripping over my feet falling face first into Hans making him fall onto the floor in the process. The music instantly died and I could feel the eyes of the other guest on me. I quickly got up helping Hans up in the process; my hands were sweaty Hans gave me a smile which didn’t help much. I levt the ball room in a hurry before Hans could pull me back to him.  
I leave the castle and enter the courtyard the guards give me questionable looks. I pass the stables if Sven was there I would go into the stables, but Sven won’t be arriving here for another few days. Besides, that would be the first place Hans would look for me. I head around the south part of the castle I go down a flight of stairs entering a secluded looking garden I take a seat on a nearby bench.  
I am such a clumsy oaf! I embarrassed myself and Hans in front of everyone. Why was I cursed with two left feet? I never learned to dance I am uncoordinated to dance properly. As I sat there wallowing in self-pity….  
“There you are.” Hans said as he came and sat down beside me. I look up at him “I’m sorry Hans I am just a clumsy fool I just cant dance I embarrassed you in front of your subjects. I’m a disgrace….”  
“Kristoff…You’re not a disgrace and you didn’t embarrassed me, you just need a bit of practice is all. You were getting the hang of it back there. Just ignore the other dancers let me teach you.”  
He took my hand and pulled me up onto my feet. “I don’t know about this.” I tell him still unsure about all this.  
He kisses me on the cheek. “I love you Kristoff, now lets begin one two three.”  
I followed his lead I look down at my feet to make sure I didn’t trip over them again. “Don’t look at your feet look at me.” He said. I looked up into his face as we moved along.   
I moved with him here in the garden. “With enough practice you’ll be able to lead me into a dance.” He said with a chuckle.  
“I think that maybe a while before I can do something like that.” I tell him with a shy smile. We continue our dance in the garden for quite some time before I pull away from him. He gives me a questionable look. “What’s wrong Kristoff?”  
“Um…You’re missing your party? Aren’t they wondering where you went?”  
“I am not concerned. The party wouldn’t be much of a party without you there with me to enjoy it.”  
“I don’t know I feel so uncomfortable with all those eyes on me and all the gossip that I am sure is going on in there.”  
“You’ll get accustomed to it Kristoff, don’t worry about the idle gossip my brothers will take care of that. I was a bit nervous myself being welcomed back by the people or how they would accept me when they find out I was engaged to a man. Father was completely against such acts executing people who were rumored to have been that way. Father would have probably had me in some shock therapy or banished for life if he didn’t have me killed. Anyway, lets go up to my room and have a little party of our own.” He said with a grin.  
“You think we can get away with that?” I ask him.  
He takes my hand and leads me back inside going up a flight of stairs and down long corridors until we reached his room. I take a glance around the large room the large bed that looks like it could fit several people in it, the delicate designed fireplace, the large glass doors that lead out onto the balcony that outlooks the ocean. I sit down on the bed as he lays himself out clearly he wants me to take the lead from here.  
I crawl up the bed and kiss him passionately. I move my hand onto his thigh rubbing at his inner thigh. I bite my bottom lip “Should I?” I ask him as I place my hand at the hem of his pants. He thrust his hips upward “Yes just be gentle.” He says.  
I lean forward and kiss him as I begin to undo his pants.   
“No!!!!!”   
I jerk away from Hans as a woman burst into the room. “Wait! Wait! You’re not married yet. Before you do it you must go through it. Or else I blew it, again.” The woman said with a frown.  
“But Bertha we are engaged that should give us right to….” Hans said.  
“No, I failed at keeping your brothers in check I won’t fail this time you two can wait. Come along Kristoff your room is ready.” Bertha said.  
I glance over at Hans who gave me a sad look. I let out a sigh as I got up from the bed I lean down to kiss him goodbye only to be stopped by this Bertha woman.   
I followed her out of the room and down the hall to another room. “A tailor will be here tomorrow to take your measurements for some new clothes. Is there anything I can get you Kristoff?” She asked me.  
I glance around the extravagance of the bedroom. “Um…Hans.” I say to her.  
She laughed before sternly stating “No.”   
After she left I glance around the room and sigh heavily. I don’t know if I can handle this I can’t be intimate with Hans every time we try we seem to get cock blocked. I walk out onto the balcony looking out onto the courtyard and the expanse of the sea. I spot a window that clearly shows the inside of Hans’s room. 

Things were going so well for Kristoff and I then Bertha had to ruin everything. I hope the stress he is put through doesn’t make him go crazy and ups and leaves. Not that I blame him my brothers and Bertha are doing this on purpose. We should just elope now and then we can be intimate as much as we’d like. No, sadly we can’t do that even though it’s so very tempting it isn’t becoming of a prince to run off and get married without the blessing of the family. My brothers gave their blessing though didn’t they? But they could easily revoke their blessing if I tried to elope with Kristoff.  
I let out a sigh I take of my shirt and lay on my bed. My hands rub up and down my chest as I close my eyes imagining Kristoff was here and that they were his hands touching me.

I watched from the balcony of Hans as he rubbed his hands over his chest. That creamy white skin I just want to leave love bites all over it. I wish I was over there now doing just that I suppress a moan of what I want to do to him. Is there any chance I can sneak over there? Probably not I begin to head back into the room to get some sleep when I spot Hans out on his balcony.  
He waves at me with a smile before blowing me a kiss. I smile at him “I miss you!” I call out to him.  
I bite my bottom lip as he sits down on the balcony in a seductive pose with his shirt off. I can’t take it anymore Hans is being a complete tease it isn’t fair! 

I rub at my nipples as I glance over in Kristoff’s direction. My eyes go wide as he takes off his shirt and I can see those rippling muscles as he flexes. I let out a groan at the sight damn he’s sexy and I bet he doesn’t realize just how sexy he is. Well two can play at this game. I go back inside my room briefly to grab the pitcher of water and bring it out with me. As I set the pitcher down I notice Kristoff had the same idea as he held his own pitcher in his hands.  
I dump the pitcher of water on me.

I watch Hans dump water on himself it was the most sexy thing I’ve ever seen as water droplets run down that bare chest his nipples clearly hard. I take my own pitcher and dump it on me.

A dripping wet Kristoff is intense watching the water drip down that muscular torso. He looks good enough to eat I wish I could go over there and just devour him, but if I tried either Bertha or one of my brothers would stop me, damn it!   
We continue to tease each other on our balcony without exposing all of ourselves until we both called it a night and went into our rooms to sleep.

I wake up with a groan as I hear a knocking on my door. “Master Kristoff, a future prince does not sleep in.” The male servant said.  
“I am not prince material and never will be one.” I reply as I get up.  
“Nonsense! Now I need to take your measurements.”  
I stood where I was as the tailor moved around me with his tape measure measuring my body. I felt a bit uncomfortable the way he was touching me. He then stepped back “Thank you, I have your measurements I’ll have some clothes made for you before today is out. Now for your suit for the big day I shall bring some fabric up for you to decide.”  
I give a nod though I am not thrilled with it. “You best head down for breakfast Master Kristoff.”  
I head downstairs where Hans greets me with a kiss as he takes my hand and leads me into the dining hall. I take a seat as I glance down at all the silverware why are there so many? I try to think of when I used to eat with Elsa and Anna, though they didn’t seem to mind if I ate with the wrong utensil. Here I am not so sure. The brothers came in taking a seat at the table the brothers eyed me carefully as the servants brought the food out.  
“Invitations have been set out for the wedding.” Knut replied.  
“Every royal within a fifty mile radius will be there.” Asger said.  
I glance down at my plate of food before glancing at how the brothers were eating trying to decide which one of these damn forks I am supposed to use. I feel a squeeze to my thigh as Hans gave me reassuring squeeze under the table. I didn’t like the way the brothers were watching me out of the corner of their eyes.  
I picked up a fork at random and begin to eat my breakfast. The brothers stopped in there eating to watch me.  
“Um…did I do something wrong?” I asked.  
“How would you like to do some fencing?” Jorgen asked.  
“Uh…”  
“It will be fun and its good training for you.”  
“I was hoping Kristoff and I could spend some time sightseeing since he’s never been here.” Hans said with a pout.  
“Kristoff needs some training, and besides you have your fitting for the dress uh suit.” Torben said.  
“I am not wearing a dress!”  
“You’re not going to be wearing a dress Hans.” Knut said shooting his brother a look. “But you do need to be properly fitted for your new suit.”  
“I’ll be Kristoff’s fencing partner.” Jorgen said. “Unless you’d prefer the twins.” He said with a sideways glance at the twins.  
“Um no that’s fine.” I reply.  
“I could teach him fencing.” Hans said.  
“You? Please the only thing you’d be doing would be getting into his pants.” Torsten said.  
“But he’s my fiancé I should at least get to spend time with him.”  
“Its okay Hans we can spend this afternoon with each other.” I tell him not wanting to start an argument. I glance over at the brothers who were silent for a moment.   
“That is agreeable.” Knut said with a nod. “After lunch you can show Kristoff the sights of our kingdom.”  
“And I suspect you’ll be watching us like a hawk.” Hans accused.  
“Me, please Hans I have other things to worry about then getting in your way I have a wedding to plan and a kingdom to run.” Knut replied.  
“My wed…our wedding we should have some say in it.” Hans replied.  
“Very well Hans if that is what you want we can discuss the arrangements you’ll be so busy you wont get to spend any time with Kristoff until after your wedding.”  
Hans was silent. “Fine you can handle it, but I am not wearing a dress and I don’t want to wear white.”  
“Of course.”  
We finished breakfast Hans kissed me on the cheek. “I’ll see you this afternoon.” He said before leaving me with his brothers.  
“Are you ready to practice fencing Kristoff?” Jorgen asked.  
“Um…I guess.”  
I began to follow Jorgen when Knut called out to me. “Kristoff your reindeer friend should be here this afternoon.”  
I was thrilled that I’ll be able to see Sven again this afternoon. Jorgen brought me into a large room he handed me a white outfit and a helmet clearly I was supposed to wear this. I went and put it on and met him on the matt. He handed me a sword I grasped it in my hands nervous he was going to kill me.  
“Ready?” he asked.  
I gulped as I gave a slow nod. He swung the sword and I moved out of the way I swung my sword he parried it with ease. He swung his sword again and this time instead of moving out of the way I blocked it with my sword.   
“Not bad Kristoff, you’ll make an excellent sword man.” He complimented me as he continued to attack me and I continued to parry his attacks.   
As I began to get the hang of this…. “Let us up the challenge shall we?” Jorgen said.  
“Huh?”  
I spotted the twins enter into the picture. “Oh no, there is no way I can take three of you on.” I replied.  
“Oh don’t be like that Kristoff. It keeps you on your toes.” One of the twins said swinging his sword at me. I parried it but had to quickly move as the other twin swung his sword.   
It continued the three of them each attacked me and I parried and dodge them before I struck back at them. As this continued I notice a few more of the brothers enter the area shit was I going to fight all of them?  
Jorgen and the twins stopped as the brothers at the entrance clapped. “Quite impressive.” Soren said from the sidelines.  
“Yeah he is quite talented with some good reflexes.” Jorgen replied.  
I presumed we were done with the training and I took off the helmet wiping the sweat from my forehead.  
“Kristoff, Matthias is waiting for you in your room.” Fridrik replied.  
I gave a questionable look at the brothers. “The tailor from this morning.” Nils clarified.  
I nodded in understanding as I changed and headed up to my room. “Ah there you are I have some new clothes for you to try on. I then need you to pick out the fabric for your suit for the wedding.” He said.  
I got out of my old clothes and tried on the new clothes Matthias handed me. It was a little awkward changing into them with him there. The clothes were made of silk an expensive fabric. Matthias sized me up making me uncomfortable.  
“Good, it looks good on you Master Kristoff. What do you think?”  
“It’s nice.”  
“Now then for the suit for you wedding; I have several different colors available. Let me see your eyes are hazel yes I think I know which color would suit you perrrfectly. Showing off some of your best qualities.” He grabbed the fabrics I was supposed to look at and just let. I stood dumbfounded I thought I was supposed to pick out this fabric for my suit instead he did it for me. Showing off my best qualities? Just what did he expect me to show off?  
I looked myself into the mirror at myself. I didn’t recognize myself at all. I felt completely out of place. A nice hot bath might do me good, I don’t think I’ll be disturbed I hope. I get a the tub filled with hot warm as I shed myself out of these new clothes to soak.  
Once naked I get into the tub I let out a sigh as I relax I should have done this sooner its really helping my tense muscles. As I am relaxing in the tub I notice this tub is big enough to fit at least two people. I think of Hans and cant help the groan that escapes my lips as I think of what we could do in this tub. Stop Kristoff… you got into the tub to wash and relax not fantasize I tell myself. I grab the soap and began to wash myself when I hear a knock come from the door.  
I let out a sigh as I get out of the tub. I dry off and put on the bathrobe before going to answer the door. Standing there was Hans staring intently at me as a blush appeared on his face.  
“Uh… sorry did I inturupt something? I uh…was just going to see if you were ready for our tour.” He said.  
“I thought that wasn’t supposed to happen until after lunch.” I replied.  
“Well, I thought it be best to do it before… “ he says as he bites his bottom lip as he looks me up and down.  
“Sure let me just get changed and then we can head out.”  
He gives a nod. “Would you like to come in and wait?” I ask playfully. He gulps, “I w…would love too, but I’m sure if I did someone would object.”  
“So, who cares come on Hans come inside.”  
He takes a hesitant step inside when we hear Bertha call out. “Hans! You can wait for Kristoff in the foyer downstairs.” She shooed Hans away giving me an apologetic look it was quite irritating how she always seemed to be there whenever anything we do happens.  
As I close the door I hear Hans curse under his breath damn it! As I grab some clothes I glance over at the full length mirror and realize the bathrobe is short on me just covering up pass my thighs. No wonder Hans was so awkward I’d be the same if Hans was the one in nothing but a bathrobe.  
I quickly get dressed and head downstairs where Hans is awkwardly waiting for me. He smiles at me as he leads me out of the castle to start our tour. We pass the stables when I see Sven as one of the stable boys escorts him to the stable.  
“Sven!” I call out to him.  
Sven looks up at me and runs towards me getting out of the stable boy’s grasp. “No, Sven I do not have any carrots for you.” I tell him as I pet him. He gives me a sad frown before he turns towards Hans.   
He makes a noise before he licks Hans cheek. “Eeew!” Hans says as he tries to wipe the slobber off of him. I can’t help but laugh as I give Sven a hug. The stable boy came over and to take Sven to the stables. Sven of course didn’t want to go.  
“Don’t worry boy I’ll come by later to visit you. you be good.” I tell him I turn to the stable boy “He really likes carrots give him one and he’ll be your friend for life, however he’ll always expect one from you after that.”  
“Yes sir.”  
Once Sven and the stable boy left I glance over at Hans. “Are you alright?” I ask him.  
“I am fine. I got all the slobber off. Come on lets go.”   
We head out into the village which is a lot bigger than it looks. A variety of shops line up near the pier, the buildings looked old but in good shape. I saw several signs in the windows of the shops offering deals in honor of the upcoming wedding of Prince Hans.   
“This town is bigger than it looks.” I say to Hans. He nods in agreement. “Our kingdom is one of the oldest founded back in around 953 A.D. This island we are on is the main island but we have twelve other islands interconnected with each other. We have an impressive Navy to protect us from invaders who want to steal our resources.”  
“Yeah? Has the Southern Isles ever been invaded?” I ask.  
“Once during the great war however, we managed to outsmart them. As you can see now we strongly rely on tourists.”  
I glance towards the beach to see several people who didn’t look like they were from around here sunbathing on the beach.   
I enjoyed the tour as he pointed out places of interest as he gave me history lessons on this place. Normally I would be bored by history lessons, but I couldn’t help my fascination as he pointed out historical sites to me.  
As I was enjoying my time being able to hold his hands, kiss him every so often without being given the eye. I hear a load crash of thunder come out of nowhere making me jump as I was not expecting it. A downpour came out of nowhere when it was sunny just a few minutes ago not a cloud in the sky.  
We hurried to find shelter from the storm my clothes were already drenched as we made our way back to the castle. When we made it back to the castle the castle servants gave a disapproving look as we stood there dripping wet.   
“I have some good news for you two.” Knut said to us as we began our trek up to our rooms. We waited to hear this good news.   
“Everything is set for your wedding tomorrow I know how eager the two of you the sooner we get this done the better. Kristoff your suit is ready for you try on once you’ve dried off.” He says.  
I was surprised at how fast they seem to work if we are going to get married tomorrow.   
“Which means, tomorrow the two of you can’t see each other until the wedding.”  
I was still stunned by all of it as I made my way to my room; Hans gave me a deep kiss to remember him by until tomorrow afternoon. I went into my room to dry off I noticed the suit laid out for me to try on once I dry I notice it’s a dark blue suit reminds me of the suit my father used to wear on special occasions. I eventually tried on the suit which fit perfectly I noticed that it complimented my butt and my package was snuggly incased in the front. I took it off and hung it up as I got myself ready for bed tomorrow I was going to be a married man. I was nervous as hell, but also excited that Hans and I can finally share a bed together as well as be fully intimate together. 

 

I wake up in the morning today was the day Kristoff and I will be married and we can be intimate with each other. Sadly, I wasn’t allowed to see Kristoff until the ceremony a small price to pay for being with Kristoff the rest of my life. I get up and look over my suit for the wedding I strictly told my brothers I did not want to wear white and what did they do? Bring me a white suit. Soren said it wasn’t white it was cream colored. Torben and Torsten constantly suggested I could wear a dress, in fact they showed me mother’s wedding dress I told them adamantly I was not wearing a dress.  
A knock came at my door. “Come in.” I called out. Bertha came in with a tray of food my breakfast.   
“Good morning Hans, did you sleep well?” She asked as she set the tray down.  
“Is today really the day I am getting married Bertha?” I pinch myself to make sure I am not dreaming.  
“You shouldn’t pinch yourself Hans it will bruise your skin.”  
Another knock came to my door and Knut poked his head inside my room. “Bertha, guests are arriving.” He said.  
“Already? Excuse me.” She said as she left the room. Knut came into the room with a smile on his face.   
“Guests are rather early for the wedding.” I say.  
“It’s just a few family guests our cousin Eric, his wife, and daughter.”   
I nod I haven’t seen Eric in ages. “How old is his daughter now?” I ask.  
“You think I remember that? I haven’t seen Eric since his daughter was born. How are you holding up Hans?”  
“I’m doing alright can’t wait to get this day over so I can spend the rest of my life with Kristoff.”  
“Hans, don’t forget that you’ll always be a prince. I am sure there will be some gossip today you marrying a commoner which is bs since there have been many commoners marrying into royalty. I think the biggest gossip is you marrying a man, as if it’s the first time a man has married another man.”  
“Father wouldn’t allow such a thing to happen.” I reply.  
“Father, was too old fashion didn’t want to admit that there have been how should I say this gay men ruling the Southern Isles.”  
“I don’t remember any of that.”  
“Of course not Hans, Father tried to erase them from history as if he can do that. Back when the Southern Isles was first settled it was mostly men living here. Just remember you will always have a home here no matter what you do.”  
I smile at him. “I should probably get dressed.” As I get up to get dressed I notice Knut wants to say something to me by the way he looks at me. However, my other brothers come into the room and he stops whatever he was going to say.  
“Knut Eric wanted to talk to you about something.” Fridrik said.  
He nods. “Hans, I’ll be walking you down the aisle, as is my job as the eldest.”  
“I am not a girl I don’t need to be walked down the aisle.” I tell him.  
“I’ll be back shortly.” He said before leaving.  
I get myself dressed in the suit when Torben handed me a bouquet of red roses. “What’s this for?” I ask him.  
“Duh, have you never seen a bouquet at a wedding before?”  
“Thanks, but no I am not carrying a bouquet of flowers down the aisle as I get married.”   
Torben and Torsten frowned giving me the hurt puppy dog look. I let out a sigh “Fine I’ll carry it down the aisle with me.”  
“Good, be sure to throw it in my direction.” Torben replied.  
“No throw it to me!” Torsten said.  
Torben looked over at Torsten and said something to him. “Oh uh…never mind throw it to either him or me doesn’t matter just make sure one of us gets it.”  
The twins gave me a quick hug before leaving. “What was all that about?” I ask.  
“Who knows?” Nils replied.  
“Knowing them, they are planning something.” Lief replied.  
“Planning what though?”  
“Who knows, but we can be sure it won’t be good.”

I got up Bertha came in with breakfast. I was left to myself to laze around my room until it was time. I got into my suit I slicked and styled my hair as I made myself presentable.   
“How handsome you look my boy.” I hear come from the doorway. I nearly jump out of my skin the voice was rather sharp. I turn towards the door to see an old woman in a wheelchair come in. She wore an old purple dress her eyes were a sharp green her hair was completely white.  
“Um thank you.” I reply a bit uncomfortable having an old grandmother type woman compliment me. She must be Hans’s grandmother or something.   
“Let me get a good look at you.” She circled around me several times making me feel uncomfortable. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me down so I was face to face with her. She than gave off a laugh as she released me from her grasps.  
“Um…who are you?” I ask her confused.  
“Why I am your grandmother.”  
“I have a grandmother?” I said shocked and a bit suspicious.  
“Don’t tell me your mother never told you about me?”  
“Well, uh…” I reply.  
“You look too much like your father, but you have her eyes.” She said.  
I really didn’t know what to think or what to say to this woman who claims to be my grandmother.   
“I wanted her to find a man of wealth and possibility even nobility, but she fell in love with the baker’s son. All my plans to raise that girl right, and she runs off with him. A man who is unable to support her and raise a family. No offense to your father I mean no disrespect. But they were young she hardly knew him.”   
“My parents loved each other.” I reply. I look towards the doorway to see another woman she wore a green dress she had dark brown hair with just a hint of gray mixed in.   
“Ah Kristoff meet your Aunt Drizella. Drizella this is her boy.” She said in introduction.  
Drizella gave a slow nod to me but didn’t say anything. She seemed warn probably from taking care of her mother for so long. I really don’t know what to think it’s kind of hard for me to believe that these people are related to me.   
“You don’t expect me to believe this do you?” I tell her.  
“Well, if it’s proof you need take a look at this.” She opened up her locket and I looked into it.  
My eyes went wide on the left side of the locket was my mother in a look I’ve never seen her in red curls. On the right side was her other daughter Drizella as a young woman.  
“See there’s your proof I am your grandmother.” She replied as she took her locket back.

My brothers kept giving me advice as if they know what they’re talking about. I am still surprised out of all of us I’m getting married first. Not sure when my brother Knut will actually tie the knot with his betrothed princess where was she from again?   
Knut as promised came back into my room after talking with Eric. “I would like to speak to our brother in private there is something I wish to discuss with him before the ceremony begins.”  
My brothers left the room leaving me alone with Knut. “Is my wedding going to push princess…um your fiancée to demand you tie the knot and finally have a king and queen of the southern isles again?” I ask.  
“Probably, but that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.”  
“What is it Knut?”  
“Um…it’s about the snow queen…”  
“Knut, she’s dead I am sure we have nothing to worry about.”  
“Well, you see…when you were born and she cursed you she told me something. Something I didn’t quite understand back then since I was so young, but its best I tell you what she said to me.”  
“And what did she say?”

“Why didn’t you try to find me?” I asked my grandmother.  
“I couldn’t Anastasia wouldn’t have anything to do with me. Sadly I didn’t know you existed in fact if it wasn’t for the inquiry about your mother I wouldn’t be here. My grandson marrying into royalty its everything I could have ever hoped for.”  
“Mother, we should leave him to finish preparing for the ceremony.” Drizella said.  
“Right of course.”  
I bent down and gave her a hug. “Don’t forget about your grandmother dear.” She whispered into my ear.  
After they left I sat down in a chair still stunned that I had family.

I stare wide eyes at my brother before I start laughing. “That has to be a joke it is impossible.” I tell him.  
He looked unmoving. “I have no idea if she was joking Hans, knowing her I doubt it. I just want you to be careful is all.”  
I give a nod. “Come on lets finish getting you prepped.”

 

I stood at the front of the church surrounded by several royals from all over. I spot my grandmother and my aunt in the back it’s still feels awkward to me. The music began to play signaling that its starting my hands feel all clammy and sweaty. Hans brothers came down the aisle one by one except for the twins they walked down together.  
Hans and his brother Knut walked down the aisle next. He wore a cream colored suit a bouquet of red roses in his hand he looked absolutely breathtaking. His eyes sparkled with mischief as he smiled at me. Knut gave Hans over to me as we stood together as the priest began his speech.  
“We are gathered here today to bear witness to the wedding of Prince Hans of the Southern Isles to this…” he pauses as he looks down at his notes. “This man Kristoff Bjornman. If anyone has any objections as to why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace.”  
There was silence in the room until someone from the back yelled. “I Ob…”   
Whoever it was changed their minds or something as they didn’t try to object.  
“Prince Hans do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health for as long as the two should live?”  
“I do.” He said as he placed a ring on my finger.  
“Do you Kristoff Bjornman take this prince as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?”  
“I…” I begin as I feel a frog in my throat. “I do.” I manage to get out I put Hans ring on his finger.  
“By the power vested in me I know pronounce you legally married. You may kiss.”  
Hans wrapped his arms around me and kissed me deep in front of everyone my eyes close as I feel his tongue in my mouth. When we break apart we walk back down the aisle to the reception before we head off on our honeymoon. I pass where my grandmother was sitting with my aunt and noticed a person unconscious in the back. 

At the reception I sat with Kristoff my husband at a table in the center. I feel giddy that Kristoff is legally my husband now. He looks over at me with a smile on his face. I pull him close capturing his lips and kissing him again I just can’t get enough of his taste, and I can do this now without my brothers or anyone ruining it for me.  
“Awww.”  
We break apart to see Anna standing before us with a big grin on her face. “Anna…” Kristoff says with a blush clearly he feels awkward since he sort of dated her. I wasn’t as fazed as he was.  
“You two look so cute together! Actually Kristoff I want to introduce you to someone I recently met after you and Hans left Arendelle.”  
“Oh?” Kristoff said.  
“Sorry, Anna Kristoff is happily married now you can’t make him jealous with whoever you’re dating now.” I reply to her as I squeeze Kristoff’s hand.  
She blushes, “No it’s nothing like that Hans I am just friends with this person. I wouldn’t dream of stealing him from under you.” she said with a giggle.  
“I’ll go get her to introduce you.” She says as she walks off. I turn to Kristoff with a shocked expression on my face. “Oh god you turned her into a lesbian after you broke up with her.” I tell him.  
Kristoff didn’t say anything for a while. “I can’t see Anna turning into a lesbian.” He replied.  
Anna came back with a young woman. “Hans, Kristoff this is….”  
“Dagmar.” Kristoff said stunned as he looked up at her. She was very beautiful dark red hair, shimmering sapphire eyes, ruby lips…  
“Hello Kristoff it’s been a while. Oh boy, this is awkward congratulations Kristoff.” She glanced over at me “You scored big time, I should probably go.” She said with a bow as she scurried off.  
“Dagmar Wait!” Kristoff said as he went after her much to annoyance but I couldn’t stop him. I turn to Anna “What the hell Anna?”  
“What? I didn’t do anything I didn’t even know they knew each other!”  
“You’re secretly evil Anna!”  
“I told you I didn’t know they knew each other. I do have a question for you though.”  
“What is it Anna?” I ask as I try to find Kristoff within the crowd of people.  
“Is any of your brothers available?”  
“Are you serious?”  
“Well, it would be nice to know I have a steady boyfriend for once. You owe me for stealing Kristoff from me.”  
I let out a heavy sigh did you have an eye on one of them in particular?” I ask dreading this conversation.  
“Well they’re all so handsome and charming with rippling muscles underneath tight shirts not to mention there tight fitting pants showing off their cute butt.”  
“Anna please I do not need the mental image.”  
I take a sip of water. “Well the twins are the next closest to my age.”  
I cough as the water goes down the wrong tube in my throat. She can’t be serious? “Anna you don’t want to go there and I’m sure Elsa would agree where is she anyway?” I ask trying to change the subject.  
She shrugged. “She’s around here somewhere. Why not?”  
“They’re not committed” I tell her. “Why don’t you go talk to one of my brothers?”  
“Well which ones are single? I don’t want to make an idiot of myself.”  
“I don’t know just go and talk to them.” I tell her as I feel a headache coming on out of nowhere. She lets out a sigh as she finally leaves me alone and I glance around the mass of people to find Kristoff again. I spot him in the corner talking to Dagmar laughing and everything as the awkwardness that they showed earlier didn’t exist.   
I narrow my eyes as I clench my fists as I watch the two. What did he ever see in her?   
“Hans…”  
“What?!” I snap at my brother Knut.  
“Have you seen the twins? I haven’t seen them since the ceremony where they were crying.”  
“Last I saw them they snuck off with their newest conquest for the evening.” Asger replied.  
Knut faced palmed himself. “Who was it?”  
Asger shrugged.  
I continued to glare daggers at my husband with Dagmar. They seemed almost perfect with each other which didn’t help my mood. All I had was a title that isn’t much in what she could give him.   
“It’s time for the first dance of the happy couple.” Knut called out.  
Kristoff came back to where he left me holding out his hand for me to take. I took his hand as he lead me onto the dance floor. He smiled at me as he led only to frown as I didn’t respond to his smile with one of my own.   
“Is something wrong love?”  
“Did you have a nice talk with her?”  
He looked dumb for a moment. “You can’t seriously be jealous of her? I am married you I love you.”  
“Do you now? Well you have a strange way of showing it! I am just a title to advance your status in life.”  
“What are you talking about? I married you because I love you. I didn’t risk my life to save you if I didn’t love you.”  
“Well I never asked you to save me!” I pull away from him and to leave the dance floor only for Kristoff to pull me back to him I tried to struggle out of his hold. “She broke up with me because I showed some gay tendencies I didn’t know I had. I love you Hans of the Southern Isles.” He kissed me deep right there on the dance floor.  
My anger disappeared within that kiss. Something tells me I was being foolish. We went and sat down again I felt dizzy from the kiss he gave me.  
“Kristoff Bjornman….I haven’t seen you since your birth.”  
“Um who are you?” Kristoff asked the woman who came to our table. I nudged him “That’s Queen Cinderella.” I tell him.  
“Um nice to meet you.” He replies.  
“How do you know Kristoff Queen Cinderella?” I ask her.  
“I helped bring him into this world. When Anastasia found out she was pregnant she wanted me there to help her. So, I went to Arendelle where I stayed until he was born.”  
“You had a Queen as a midwife.” I told Kristoff.  
“I wouldn’t call me a Queen then.” She replied.  
“How did you know my mother?” Kristoff asked.  
“She was my stepsister. I hope you two have the same happiness as they did.”  
“What are we talking about over here?”  
“Oh stepmother, how nice it is to see you again. You seem to be doing well.” Cinderella said.  
I noticed Kristoff get up and walk away. I quickly followed after him. “Kristoff…? What’s wrong?” I ask him as I wrap my arms around him.   
“Nothing.” Was his short reply.  
“Come on now; tell me what’s troubling you?” I tell him as I kiss the back of his neck.  
“It’s just meeting family I never knew existed. They all speak about my mother which is nice but none of them makes much reference to my father. I hardly remember my father I was only three when he passed away. I was seven when my mother died.”  
I hugged him tighter. “I just wished I had some more memories of him at least.” He replied.  
We went back to where to celebrating Eric and his wife Ariel came and congratulate us. Ariel was some foreign princess from who knows where? Apparently where she comes from marriage like ours wasn’t uncommon. Their daughter Melody has grown into a lovely young lady.  
When it was time to do the cake Kristoff and I cut into the cake. He held his piece up to my lips and I opened my mouth only to choke as he smothers my face in cake. He chuckled I was not pleased as I took my piece and face palmed him with it.   
Eventually it was time for Kristoff and I to head out on our honeymoon. Spending our honeymoon on one of the secluded islands just Kristoff and me nobody else. I walked down one of the halls only to see my brother Torben peak out and walk out like nothing was a miss. Torsten came out seconds later, I stood where I was curious as to who there so called conquest was. A disheveled Flynn Rider came out disorganized hair a mess obvious love bites on his body.   
Kristoff and I headed out as I got into the sleigh I tossed the bouquet over my shoulder to see both my brothers grab it with a smug look on their face as they looked over at Flynn. I wave goodbye I spot Anna in the crowd with my brother Villum.


End file.
